Amaterasu's Gift: Shattered Memories
by Princess-Of-Hounds
Summary: A woman is descended from a long line of people that originated from the Sun Goddess herself. Her only friend was Byakuya Kuchiki, one day she was taken from him unexpectedly. Suspicions rise when she returns unannounced. The Head-Captain knows something about this woman, and her lineage. Slight AU, but follows the story line. ByakuyaXOC Rated T for safety.
1. Prelude

Prelude

* * *

All life began somewhere; it is common knowledge. However, there are few that are gifted, gifted with abilities that make them stand out. It is said that the gods created everything and everyone. It is true. Amaterasu created men and Susanoo created women, but there were more, more children of the gods. Amaterasu reigned over the heavens with her brother and husband, Tsukuyomi. One day she was disgusted upon what he did and cast him from the heavens thus splitting day and night.

The children of Amaterasu were twins, one male and one female. They were the keepers of the blade that housed her desired creatures. Tsukuyomi was granted this gift by Amaterasu as a parting gift. She gifted him with two twins, and they carried his desired creatures.

One should've known that the children would run into each other eventually. They began to fight; war broke loose. Amaterasu appalled by her children's actions decided to split the children. She removed the male counterpart. Tsukuyomi did the same. He was disgusted by his child and cursed them; that they should follow in his footsteps of being ruled by Amaterasu's child. For he, himself was the god of night, and was governed by her jurisdiction.

How did Susanoo come into this? He created mortal men and women for the children to socialize with, marry, and bear children with. The female child of Amaterasu bore a daughter and so did the daughter of Tsukuyomi; thus they were gifted with their mother's blade. The mother's told their daughters of the war between them many years ago. It was a tale that they created to warn their children of what might come. However, that doesn't mean that they listened.

The mother's had described the counterpart as vile and rotten, horrid. The daughters' met and they broke out into a fight. The one that loved the wolf user decided it was too much. Along with the son's of Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu; they sealed the two women away after they bore their first born children. Both were girls. The men saw an evident pattern. There would always be two girls whether or not they were related didn't matter.

A previous lover of the daughter of Amaterasu took her sealed body and placed her in a tree by the order of her husband upon his death bed. The cycle repeated itself over and over again, and it varied from era to era. First born sons became a part of the mix and carried the genes over to their children, but they didn't have the ability to wield their mother's swords. Most of the sisters, mothers, siblings, died in a fatal attempt to defeat each other.

The two first born daughters however still live on in prison and in the tree.

"Then again, I've told you this at least a hundred times, haven't I, my love?" A voice laughed. A man sat beneath a tree stroking its trunk. "I ruled with you before, I promise to wait for you, my queen."

He stiffened a bit. "What do you mean they're gone? How could the gates open without my permission?" The man growled. Regret tinted his voice. "And so the cycle repeats itself."

* * *

Author's Note: Hi everyone. Yes This is my new fan fiction. Hope you guys enjoyed this little prelude.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all belongs to Tite Kubo. I only own my OCs.

_Edit: I am on the hunt for a beta for this story, so if you feel up to the challenge. Please feel free to PM me to tell me if you want to or not. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Each year it is the same… I look down at the white ribbon around my wrist and I seem to get lost in my thoughts. She's been gone… She has been gone for one hundred and ten years this very day. No sign or piece of evidence has led me to her; how could one simply vanish from everyone's existence? I've honestly been telling myself that she'll never come back and now my mind has accepted that as the truth. Renji has told me several times now that I act different on this day. To me, I haven't seen any change. She's gone…. As I stood outside of my barracks I felt a familiar spiritual pressure behind me. Captain Ukitake.

"Byakuya?" A voice said. I turned to see Captain Ukitake. He looked tired and run down. "You come here every so often. Don't think that I haven't noticed." I averted my eyes from him.

"You know she's been gone for so long. She may as well be dead." I told him. He shook his head.

"No, she is very much alive; she and Suki are somewhere. Just, not with us." The captain muttered. He noticed the ribbon in my hand. Hers. "You kept it?" I nodded slightly.

"She was my best friend after all, and now she's no longer here." I said.

"My sister always had a kind heart, and I never thought it would rub off onto you."

"Little of it did, but she was always a kind person. I never met anyone though that could remember everything that was read or spoken to her."

He laughed a bit. "Well, Suki was the same way. When she was younger, and it went away after many years in the squad."

"_I miss her_." I thought. I met Captain Ukitake's eyes. "I must go." He gave me a nod and I left saying nothing further to him. It made my heart ache to think about her. It was worse than what happened with Hisana. I've never felt so much grief looming over me in my life. The ribbon in my hand slipped a bit and I gripped it. I noticed something; it was trying to tell me something. I let it go and it flew off towards the entrance to the Soul Society. As if the wind willed it there. Maybe today different, for once…

* * *

Author's Note: First of all i bet you all are wondering why we went from third to first POV. We'll be reading this way for a few chapters to get a way on how Byakuya views heroine... And yes, she is related to Captain Ukitake. The bleach wiki states that Captain Ukitake has two sisters, but they are unnamed. So to clear things up, we will be going back to third POV in a few chapters.

* * *

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

-105 years earlier-

* * *

I can say that some people annoy me. Yes, like a certain demon cat. But Captain Ukitake's little sister, Moriko, telling me what to do is beyond anything that the demon cat has done. Granted. she looks more like Captain Ukitake than her sister, but still everything about Moriko annoys me that it makes me want to hit things. I glanced over at her over my book. What is she doing? Sitting there and reading? Stupid Moriko! I drew my gaze away from her and continued skimming the book I was reading. Damn it, I can't focus! I swatted the book away and saw a pair of hands pick up the book. Itsuki, Moriko's older sister, and I found her annoying as much as her sister. I huffed and got up. Suki's eyes bore themselves into mine and I felt trapped.

"Byakuya, what are you doing?" Suki asked cocking her head to one side like a bird.

"Nothing that concerns you, Suki." I growled.

"Oh? Then why are you throwing books at passersby?"

"I didn't throw it. I got angry at it."

"So you threw it at little old me?"

"No!"

"Oh. Well, have Moriko help you if you need anything." I watched her stalk off like an alley cat and I held the book in my hands. It taunted me silently if it could. I thought that Moriko could help me, but I didn't want to deal with her. She was by the tree? Where'd she go? I looked around and didn't see her.

"Moriko!" I called. I sighed and felt a hand on my forearm. My eyes met Moriko's green ones quickly.

"You called?" She whispered. I exhaled.

"Yes, I need your help." I admitted. I felt a tease coming from her.

"Oh, you need help with this silly thing?" She asked wiggling the book from my grasp. Stupid bookworm… "Oh silly Byakuya! I'll help you." No teasing? Odd… Moriko grabbed the front of my shirt and dragged me over to the tree she had been occupying for several months. "Stay here."

"What are you?" I asked. She sat on the ground and laid out several books. "Moriko, this isn't helping me at all."

"Hush." She ordered putting her index finger to my lips. Great, bookworm is ordering me around now? I rolled my eyes and did as I was told. "This is a book on the history of the Soul Society, correct?" I nodded and sat next to her. "Well, here's your problem. The book you found that I'm guessing Master Ginrei gave you must be to high a reading level."

"So you have a solution my bookworm?" I teased.

"I'm not a bookworm. Listen stupid, I do have a book for you. I just have to go digging in your grandfather's library a bit." She notated. I winced.

"If you're caught I won't feel bad for you."

"Sorry, too break this to you, but you're coming with me."

"Uh, no! Grandfather will kill me if I'm caught snooping!"

"I do it all the time, come on."

"No, ugh, bookworm listen to me will you?"

"Stop calling me that please."

"Or what?" I saw her hide her face from me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Soft sobs made my guilty conscious kick in. She was crying! Now I felt bad. I made a girl cry, and the one that I tease the most too.

"I'll find it for you later. I need to go somewhere." She muttered. I connected my hand to my forehead, I felt like a complete idiot. It's the feeling of breaking something… In my case I'd hurt someone I considered a friend. I noticed one of her books opened to something that caught my eye. A poem? It looked like it. I knelt and picked up the book. It was thin like paper, and it felt like it was a million years old.

_I have heard the howls and the hissing._

_So I split them in two; of one of same blood. _

_One shall wield the powers of the mighty howling; a symbol of a new era. _

_The rest shall wield the power of the hissing; a symbol of destruction. _

_When the world begins to fall then the howl will reign over the land like the emperor. _

_The ones of hissing blood will fall to their knees to serve the one of howling. _

_I split them and gave one the power to usher in life._

_I split them and gave one the power to destroy. _

_They shall be of the same bloodline of empress descent. _

This wasn't a poem…At least it didn't sound like one. I heard Moriko coming back and I dropped the book. I turned to face her and in her hands was a book bound in the color of gold. I shot her a look.

"I found it. Master Ginrei didn't mind." She told me. I eyed her and gently took the book. She smiled and picked up her scattered books. Her dark brown hair fell nearly to her waist and I watched as she put it up with a white ribbon. It had her name written on it. I'd never seen it before.

"Byakuya? Why are you staring at me?" She asked. I shook it off and realized that I had been watching her.

"…" I fell silent. I couldn't piece together the words.

"Moriko!" A sing song voice called. I drew my gaze from Moriko and to Suki and Shinobu Eishima, the fourth seat from squad nine. Moriko darted off and I followed slowly, knowing that Suki would glare at me and figure out something.

"Hello, Shinobu." Moriko greeted. He nodded to her and I saw him holding onto Suki's hand. Don't tell me… Suki had gotten herself into something stupid and I could feel it. He leaned over and whispered something to Suki, who nodded and flash stepped away. He followed shortly after. Something that day changed me in a way I couldn't explain. It was odd. Every time I look at Moriko I felt something within shoot a pang of something into my mind that clouded my thoughts and actions like a haze. I didn't dare tell grandfather he might assume something and hurt her. Never would I allow that to happen, ever.

* * *

A/N: So yes, here is the next installment of Amaterasu's Gift. We are now looking into the past for a bit, and i'm sorry if so of this doesn't make sense, all will be explained by the end of this fanfiction.

Now i have a question for all you readers: Should I,

a) Post twice a week

b) Once a week

c) Only on weekends

Tell me what you guys think in a review or PM. I would love some feedback on how i'm doing if you guys can spare some time.

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Come on Byakuya catch me!" Yoruichi joked. Her voice drove me insane. She had come in here and stole my ribbon away and then flaunted it a good few feet away from me.

"Stay there Miss Yoruichi, I will show that my flash step is far superior to yours." I growled. I flash stepped after her and she laughed like a banshee. I eventually snatched it from her grasp and she was barely out of breath.

"You must know by now that I wasn't even trying." She admitted tossing back her purple hair. "Where's Moriko?" She looked around a bit.

"Probably reading… Like a bookworm." I muttered. I was still catching up from the flash step race I had just had.

"Aww, I like playing games with her. She's able to keep up unlike some little nobles I know." Yoruichi said. I scowled at her. "What it's not my fault you can't keep up."

"Whatever, wicked cat." I retorted trying to find my bookworm. What just flew through my head? Idiot brain… "Moriko?" I saw her by the cherry blossom trees holding a paper in her hands.

"Byakuya?" a gruff voice huffed. I whipped around to see my grandfather staring at me intently. "You have been staring at Miss Ukitake for some time now."

"Grandfather!" I said.

A light smile touched his face. "If you have to talk to her then go on. I won't push you." He said walking off. He went over by Moriko and started talking to her. She saw me and waved me over.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Moriko swatted the answer away and handed the papers to my grandfather.

"The papers have been spell checked. To think people of captain caliber would spell worse than a ten year old." She said. I stared at her in shock. "What? Master Ginrei has had me spell checking things for him for a long time."

"You're crazy." I muttered. She shook her head and shuffled off. I could feel a vibe off of her. It wasn't sadness was it? Hell. Grandfather had gone his own way and I stood there and I felt two hands on my shoulders. I turned my head over to see Suki and Yoruichi, smiling.

"What?" I drawled. Suki met my eyes and smirked.

"You have a tiny crush on my sister, don't you?" Suki said. I thought she was teasing.

"This isn't funny." I growled.

"No, little Byakuya. We noticed it just a few seconds ago." Suki notated. I huffed and crossed my arms in front my chest. "Admit it…"

"If I say yes, will you two go away?" They nodded. "Maybe."

"That wasn't a yes." Yoruichi sighed. I didn't quite know honestly. Moriko was a stupid girl that always had her nose in books, and never seemed to stop talking at times. Though she was kind of cute, in an odd sort of way. I saw that the girls were gone and I shrugged.

"You made her cry, you know." Suki's voice whispered in my ear. I swatted her away. "She's a fragile thing; she may appear to be strong and quiet but in reality she's like glass."

"What if I told you I did like her?" I said using a hypothetical voice.

"I would tell you to be nice to her, get used to her. See what she can teach you and see what you can teach her. My sister loves to learn. Moriko is a kind girl and she loves her family and the friends she has. You're all she has Byakuya; because some day; Jushiro and I might not be around. Protect her for me." Suki told me disappearing. Be around her? Really? That didn't seem to be too hard… Famous last words, idiot. I heard her soft cries from her room. I knocked and I heard shuffling.

"Go away! I don't want to hear it!" Moriko shrieked. I winced.

"Moriko, can I come in there? I'd like to talk to you." I said. The pocket door slid open and I saw her green eyes now red. She allowed me to come in and she shut the door. I watched her feeling sorry for what all I'd said.

"What do you need?" She muttered.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. Moriko stared at me in confusion.

"You're sorry?" She repeated. I nodded. I saw her hug her knees like if one was scared. I put a hand on her back I felt her body withdraw further. "It's not like you at all. Suki threatened you again, didn't she?"

"No, I came by myself. I'm truly sorry for what I did." Her eyes met mine and she searched me.

"I forgive you, this time. Don't make fun of me again. I've dealt with it because I'd thought you'd grow out of it, but I guess not."

"I promise I won't do it again."

"You'd better not, Byakuya." I wanted to hug her, but I knew it would shock her. Shocking her might not be a good idea. I left without another word and went to find Suki.

I found Suki in the courtyard running her fingers over her sword like a mother would run a hand over her sleeping child. Her eyes met mine and she swept her dark hair from her face. It was longer than Moriko's and was wavy. Suki was kind of pretty; I mean if you like her overly loud personality and hyperactive mannerisms.

"Did you talk to her?" Suki's voice asked. I nodded slowly and exhaled feeling stress remove its tight grip on my heart. "What did she say?"

"She was crying so I left her alone for a while." I muttered. Suki nodded and sheathed her sword with a soft click. "I feel confused."

"Most do. I'm still that way with Shinobu. However, don't let it consume you, Little Byakuya." She told me sincerity tinting her voice. I watched her stand and come over to me. Her hand graced my shoulder and let it linger on my elbow. "When the day is right… tell her."

The words rang out in the night. I hung my head. Moriko… Maybe befriending you won't be so bad. I smiled and felt something light touch my wrist. A cherry blossom had fallen from the tree, and now it took up a place on me. I tucked underneath my wrist band and walked off to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Surprise! A friend of mine helped me work out a system. I'll surely be posting on Wednesday, but one day a week, maybe, i'll give you guys a surprise chapter. Enjoy the story! Please review. Next chapter we go the third POV, that stretches until the end.. **

**Until next time! **


	5. Chapter 4

-Third POV-

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

The light warmth of spring had dwindled away with the passing of summer. Suki had been occupied with her job at the guard squads, and Moriko had started training with Byakuya ever since they started being around one another. Now they sat outside beneath the overhanging trees.

"That is an Emperor butterfly." Moriko stated pointing at the dark blue and black butterfly that landed gracefully on a flower. Byakuya looked at the picture and then at the animal in puzzlement.

"No its not. Emperors have spots. And it's fuzzy so it's a moth." Byakuya corrected.

"Blue, fuzzy, moth?" Moriko said tilting her head.

"That's not its name Moriko." He teased. She playfully swatted his shoulder and reached into the book bag she had placed on the other side of Byakuya.

"Crap, Suki left her snacks." The girl said cringing. You see, Suki was a horrible cook no matter how easy. Moriko had said that she could burn water if she deemed so. Byakuya kicked the bag away fearing that the food inside might eat them. "I'll go get something from inside." She stood and walked off. Byakuya watched her walk off; he had agreed finally that she was very pretty. Though she was thinly built she could knock him over and then keep him on the ground. She had green eyes and dark brown hair, which she kept up now with a ribbon Suki had given her. The two had now become inseparable.

"I found something." Moriko stated returning to her spot next to her friend. He eyed the rice balls in her hands.

"Let me guess you got caught, yes?" He said.

"No! Where ever did you get that idea from?" She cried. He smiled and poked her shoulder.

"Admit it." He teased.

"Or what?" She returned.

"I'll poke you to death." Her eyes widened. Mind you, this was his way of torturing her. She put a rice ball into his hand and growled. He smiled to himself and bit into the rice. A cat drew their attention. Ohra, Suki's Black Panther. The cat was sleek and mysterious in the shadows and then Byakuya yelled the cat's name. The cat had glistening purple eyes and a collar around her neck.

"Hello, Moriko." Ohra greeted bowing her head. "Hello, young Byakuya." The two nodded the cat's presence. "Mistress has sent me to tell you both that will be a man coming here to give Lady Moriko her sword. Master Ginrei has been informed as well."

"Is that all Ohra?" Moriko asked. The cat nodded and darted off.

"Sword?" Byakuya inquired.

"I'm able to obtain the sword of Lady Izayoi." Moriko informed. Byakuya tipped his head; Moriko sighed and motioned for him to pass her the book bag. He willingly did so and she withdrew a thin book. "The sword is said to be as old the Captain Commander. It's a beautiful thing too. It has engraved wolves on it."

"What's so special about that?" He muttered.

"No two wolves are the same on the blade." She said amusement tinting her voice. Byakuya was surprised and blinked. She read him the poem he had seen four years ago. It made sense now. Suki used cats and Moriko could be using wolves. The blue moth landed on the tip of her book.

"Hello, mister moth." Moriko greeted. It fluttered its wings and rested there peacefully. She laughed; it was a clear, beautiful sound. It made a smile touch Byakuya's face. The moth fluttered off haphazardly as if it could bump into a nearby tree unintentionally.

"Ok, you and I have training to do." Byakuya stated standing up. He offered a hand to Moriko, who took it happily. He was slightly taller than her now; a few months ago and they were the same height.

"Here hold this." She instructed handing him her ribbon. It was white and smooth, but it had her name written on it with a flower tied to it also. Her hair had gotten so long now it just barely graced her lower back. Moriko muttered something about having Suki cut her hair but shook it off quickly. "Byakuya? Ribbon, please." She said. He handed it to her and she drew her hair up into a ponytail. They walked away from the trees and into the training grounds.

"Now, remember, no flash-." He was cut off by her flash stepping about an inch in front of him. "Stepping; are you trying to get me to yell at you?"

"No." She commented. "I just find you being agitated funny." His grey eyes met her green ones and he glared at her.

"Don't do it again." Byakuya growled trying to hide his anger. She laughed again and walked to her side of the circle. They circled each other until they closed the distance and he swung a wooden sword directly at her. Moriko dodged to one side and rapped his lower back with her own sword and he stood there in shock of how she got behind him.

"Hey! Get your head outta the clouds!" She piped cracking the wooden sword on his shoulder. Byakuya was thrown back into reality and he swung at Moriko hitting her across her rib cage. She tumbled back and skidded against the ground. The girl dug her nails into the ground feeling her body throb where Byakuya had hit her. He advanced on her and brought the sword around her neck and held her tight feeling her body tense up. Her elbow contacted his chest he was flung back a good few feet but not enough. He was catching his breath for a second until he heard her put her flat hand to the side of his neck. A pressure point. If Moriko had continued he would have been face first on the ground unconscious.

"I win." She stated bringing her hand to rest on her hip. Byakuya glared at her and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Lucky shot." Byakuya said.

The two continued on this path against one another for hours until after the fifth time of sparring he pinned her against the tree. Byakuya had her left arm above her head and had her lifted slightly off of the ground so he could meet her eyes.

"I win now. Three out of five." He stated. She pouted and tried wiggling out of his grip. "No moving my little mouse."

"Let me go." She ordered. He shook his head and she huffed. "Please." Then he dropped her.

"I thought you were going to give in." He laughed.

"Don't get to over confident." She returned. "Watch how high you lift me by one arm next time that hurt." Moriko rotated her left shoulder and flexed her long fingers. She had hoped Byakuya hadn't hurt her.

"Need help?" He offered. He offered both of his hands to her which she took and winced because of the dull pain that shot through her left shoulder cuff. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, or I didn't think that I'd hurt you."

"I'm fine. I'll get some medicine for it, and I'll be fine." She assured putting her hand on the side of his face. "Don't worry. Now, Go get changed and that man should be here anytime." He went off and did as she said.

Moriko went into her room and found a kimono that Suki had gotten her many years ago. It was a light blue color with hand stitched koi fish on it. The bow was a golden color. She placed it out and ran off to the hot springs. Suki was there, oddly.

"Suki?" Moriko asked. Her sister perked up to the sound of her voice. And waved through the steam at her. "You got off of work early?" The girl joined her older sibling, whose dark hair was pooling out beside her.

"Captain let me go home early, thank god." Suki said. "I saw you and Byakuya sparring." Moriko blushed a bit. "It's fine. You got him pretty good a couple times. I have to say Shinobu helping you with training is making you improve."

"Yeah. I' m glad that he's been helping. How is your relationship going?" Moriko asked. Suki laughed a bit.

"Fine. He's been spoiling me as much as he can which makes me laugh. Jushiro doesn't approve though." Suki stated. "But, I don't care." Moriko shook her head; Ohra appeared out of the mist.

"The man with Moriko's sword is here, my lady." Ohra informed disappearing again. Moriko pulled a towel on and ran back into her room which wasn't far from where she had last been. Suki trailed behind.

"Oh, you're wearing the kimono I got you!" Suki giggled. Moriko shot her sister a look and pulled the kimono on while her sister braided her hair back leaving the rest long. Suki tried several times and ended up giving into letting Moriko do it.

"You have no hair braiding capacity." Moriko stated braiding her hair.

"Well, I don't have time to, silly." Suki returned. She went across the hall to her room and came back out in her uniform. Moriko shot her look and went out to the courtyard. Byakuya looked at her and smiled.

"I've never seen this before." He commented. She smiled. Suki came out and bowed her head to him a bit and whistled for Ohra. The cat reappeared with a man holding an oblong thin white bundle in his arms. He was a tall man with ginger hair and a pale complexion. His eyes were strange though, one was gold and the other was blue. He walked behind Ohra and eyed her with contempt. The man had an air of anger around him.

"I come on behalf of Lady Izayoi; Queen of wolves." The man proclaimed.

"I'm Itsuki Ukitake. Sister to Captain Jushiro Ukitake of Squad Thirteen of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." Suki said. The man dipped his head slightly.

"And you are to be the owner of Lady Izayoi's Sword?" The man asked. Suki shook her head.

"My sister, Moriko Ukitake is to receive the sword of the one thousand." Suki notated letting Moriko step in front of her. The man eyed the girl and nodded and spoke an odd language.

"She is a fine keeper. Do you swear upon the blood of the wolves, upon the blood of your family to protect this sword no matter the cost?"

"I swear." Moriko said.

"By the Queen's name I lend you the Sword of the One Thousand. Protect it with your life." He muttered. He handed her the sword gently and the wrappings dissipated revealing a Japanese sword with a dark green hilt, and the pommel was shaped like a wolf's head. Its sheath was the color of thunderhead clouds and a bit of fur adorned the top of the sheath.

" It won't open." Moriko said in a hushed voice. The man placed a hand on its hilt.

"It will only open if you know its name. Until you learn its name then it's just a sword and sheath." The man whispered and disappeared. Moriko was left with a sword she had no ability to open and or use. A useless sword.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Things to note. Do not forget the man that gave Moriko the sword of Lady Izayoi.. He's kind of important later on. You guys have been giving me a beautiful amount of views in such a short amount of time. :) I thank all of you. The people that favorited and alerted this story thank you, you make me a very happy writer.

Translation Key:

Moriko- Child of the forest

Izayoi- Sixteen Nights

* * *

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

It had been a week since that man had left Moriko with Lady Izayoi's sword. Moriko had become wrapped up in her study to find its name yet nothing came out of it. Byakuya was worried for her and often went just to talk to her. She seemed adamant to find its name even if she didn't have to sleep. Suki had been overworking herself and seemed to disappear. Now, Byakuya was left by himself to talk to Ohra.

"Ohra? What if she can't find the name?" Byakuya worried petting Ohra's sleek back. She was purring quite loudly.

"Moriko will find it, young one. Give her time. She might just need sleep." Ohra purred. The panther laid herself down in Byakuya's lap and let him scratch her ears. "Lady Suki was the same way."

"Moriko isn't the same though, Ohra…" He sighed

"And? She is old enough to not need you to watch over her." Ohra muttered opening one violet eye to see Byakuya's grandfather, Ginrei. "We aren't alone, young master." She bowed her head to the Squad Six captain.

"Grandfather, you're back early." Byakuya said greeting his elder with a bow of his head.

"Yes, where is Moriko? I haven't seen her all week. Is she feeling alright?" Ginrei asked. Ohra stretched and slinked around the captain.

"She's fine. It's just; she's been so busy with the sword." Byakuya said not meeting his grandfather's eyes. Ginrei exhaled and put a hand to his grandson's shoulder.

"It will be fine, Byakuya. Stop worrying." Ginrei comforted. He knew Byakuya cared a lot about Moriko.

"I know, I know. It seems stupid for me to worry, but I can't seem to stop. Nothing gets my mind off of it and-." The boy was perplexed. Inside of him something ate at his subconscious.

"Sounds like the young master has a small crush." Ohra yawned.

"Ohra…" Byakuya drawled.

"She'll come out eventually, in the mean time try to keep your mind from wandering too far." Ginrei stated leaving his grandson on his own. Ohra was left with him.

"Ohra, don't say things like that." Byakuya scolded.

"Well, if I didn't know better you were in love with her." Ohra said standing next to him.

"I am. I can't hide it anymore. I'm an idiot for not saying anything! How dumb am I?"

"Don't beat yourself up. Come on, I bet we can bait Moriko out if we do some training or something."

"If you think so."

"I know so, young man."

The two walked down the corridor to find Moriko sitting in her room on the floor. She had every book imaginable scattered around her like a fan. In the corner was the sword; unmoving, unchanged. Ohra went in first and silently dodged each book and rested next to Moriko. Her green eyes were panning left and right over the books. Finally, she fell face first over onto the floor.

"Moriko!" Byakuya yelled holding her. She was still and to his surprise she was asleep. "About time you knocked yourself out." He picked her up and laid her on her bed. Ohra laid next to her and fell asleep. Byakuya let out a sigh and walked out and went onto other things.

Three hours later a scream interrupted his thought pattern and Ohra was standing in the hall with a panicked look across her cat features. Byakuya opened up Moriko's door and saw her shivering and noticed the sword in the corner glowing. Moriko was shaking and Byakuya went over and hugged her. Ohra brought over the sword and threw it on the bed.

"You think?" He asked Ohra, who nodded. "Moriko?" Her green eyes were wild and he smoothed down her hair.

"What?" She choked out resting her head on her friend's chest.

"Speak its name, child." Ohra commanded. The girl cringed and shook her head. "You must! The sword needs you to! If not you'll forget its name and you'll be stripped of its power!"

"Ohra! Yelling doesn't help her." Byakuya snapped. "You have to speak its name, Moriko. Otherwise, it won't listen to you." She nodded and gripped his wrist. Moriko wrapped her free hand around the sword's sheath and exhaled.

"Tsuki no Okami." She muttered. The sword clicked open revealing a silvery-white blade with risen engravings. The engravings were that of a wolf pack running. Ahead of them was a rather large wolf with its head raised. The one that caught Ohra's eye was a wolf to the very back. It was feral looking, its teeth were bared in a hideous snarl, and it was in chains.

"A beautiful thing." Byakuya whispered. He ran a finger down the blade. "You were right; no two wolves are the same." Moriko fell into him and he braced her and held her. She was frightened. "It's alright. Whatever made you know its name; that scared you is gone, Moriko."

"I was so scared." She cried burying her face in his shoulder. He comforted her and looked at Ohra. The cat bowed her head and stalked off around the corner. Ginrei appeared and came into Moriko's room.

"Is she alright?" Ginrei asked concerned. Byakuya met his grandfather's eyes and nodded. "Thank God." He put a hand on the girl's back.

"Master Ginrei, I'm so sorry." Moriko said looking at the elderly man.

"Its fine child. Did you learn its name?" Ginrei questioned looking at the blade.

"Yes, its name is Tsuki no Okami." Moriko said, clicking the blade back into its sheath.

"Ah, Moon Wolf." Ginrei said nodding his head. "In an odd way it befits you." The two teens looked at Ginrei, rather confused… "Suki's sword is named Dawn Cat. It makes sense for Moriko's to be named after the moon."

"I guess it does." She muttered. Her hand rested on the sword and she sheathed Tsuki no Okami in one swift click.

"_Greetings to you, my lady." _Several voices greeted. Moriko drew her gaze to Ohra.

"Ohra, did you just talk to me?" She asked. The cat was gone… "That was weird."

"What was?" Ginrei questioned turning his, now calm, gaze to her.

"I heard voices, several of them all at once."

"That is Tsuki no Okami manifesting itself into you. It will talk to you at one point or another."

"Are they supposed to do that?"

"Yes." Ginrei let out a light laugh and patted the girl on the shoulder. Ginrei left and Moriko was left with Byakuya.

"I've heard mine too. He is rather odd." Byakuya commented.

"What does he do?" Moriko said.

"Says random things that I don't quite understand… Some of them don't even make any sense." Byakuya shut his eyes and heard his Zanpakuto send a stream of words that came to him as gibberish.

"_Senbonzakura hush!"_ He thought. An angry vibe was radiating off of the spirit.

"Well, I highly doubt that they'll bug us." Moriko assured. Ohra reappeared and leapt onto Moriko's low desk. "Ohra…"

"You two should go to bed. Suki will yell at both of you. She wanted me to tell you that." Ohra warned. The two did as they were, sadly, told to do by Suki and Ohra. Ohra stayed by Moriko most of the night hovering nearby just in case.

"_My lady?" _A soothing voice said. It was male, yet it sounded so familiar. It was dream. Moriko was on top of a hill. The grassland below was lush like in springtime. Trees decorated the land, and a river ran throughout the landscape. Before her was a wolf, he was dark and light grey. His top coat was the dark grey and his bottom coat was light grey. Oddly, his eyes were the color of the landscape. Donning his throat was a white collar with a pair of wings. Next to him was another wolf with white coat, golden eyes, and a blue collar adorned her throat. The final wolf was blonde. She looked to be the alpha female; she was far bigger than the male wolf and the white one. Her eyes were striking; they were the color of spider lilies. The largest female raised her head and howled. A windswept up leaves and stopped. Now before Moriko were three people.

'_Hello, mistress." _The blonde woman greeted bowing her head.

"Do I know you?" Moriko asked. The blonde haired woman was quite beautiful. Her curly blonde hair reached to her hips and it was braided. White wolf fur was upon her shoulders and she was wearing armor. Her face was heart shaped and the color of her eyes seemed to ignite when she looked at Moriko.

The grey wolf had long, straight dark grey hair and he wore a kimono shawl opened up and draped over his shoulders. He had what looked like a Soul Reaper uniform on. The kimono on his shoulders was decorated with wolves and was the color of his underbelly. He came about to the shoulder of the tall woman.

Finally, the white wolf was an elder. Her wrinkling features showed all that she was ancient. Her hair was so long it pooled beneath her feet. Her eyes in half slits. She wore the colors of spring.

"_We've known you since you came into this world. We've always been with you." _The man said. _"We are the spirit known to all outside of you as Tsuki no Okami." _Moriko nodded.

"May I know your names?" Moriko asked. The man looked at the tall woman who shook her head. "What do you mean no?"

"_We can't tell you; only in time will you know our names. You will know us and we become your family. Moriko." _The man sighed. She sat up in a cold sweat and hugged her knees. Why couldn't she learn their names? Why oh, God, why? Ohra left through the window. Moriko went outside sat down in the yard.

"I don't understand…" She thought.

"_I'm truly sorry, my lady." _The voice said.

"It's not your fault." Moriko thought back. Her Zanpakuto gave off a sad vibe and went back into her subconscious.

"Moriko?" A voice said behind her. She turned to see the stern grey eyes of Ginrei Kuchiki. He knelt next to her. "Child, what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream that's all." She whispered. He put a hand on top of hers and gave it a gentle pat.

"Your Zanpakuto giving you trouble?" He questioned. She nodded and looked into his eyes. Byakuya had the same eyes; stern, yet a deep gentleness was beneath them. Ginrei had become her grandfather as much as he was to Byakuya. "Try to go back to sleep." She did as he said and found Ohra curled up on her bed roll asleep.

"Ohra. Move." Moriko ordered. The cat curled her thick tail around her nose and went back to sleep. The girl decided to pull the blankets from underneath Ohra and just curled around the cat.

* * *

A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! Below there is a translation guide. I you guys are a wonderful group to write for, thank you for making me happy. I hope you all have a safe and horrific Halloween! Also, you guys might be getting a surprise chapter this week, so keep your eyes peeled!

Until Next time!

Translation Key:

Moriko- Child of the Forest

Tsuki No Okami- Moon Wolf

Izayoi- Sixteen Nights


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Moriko had yet to get Tsuki no Okami to reveal its names. The man would talk to her every so often. He was a kind man, listening to her problems, and gave her advice. Byakuya was around her more and more, keeping an eye on her. Yoruichi had always trained Moriko, but now she had become adamant about training the girl now. She trained her and a girl named Soi Fon as well. Soi Fon was Yoruichi's shadow; everything that the woman did the girl did also. Moriko had begun to learn Shunko from Yoruichi, and Soi Fon was able to join in shortly after.

"I don't suppose you have any time off to just be with me?" Byakuya asked Moriko as they sparred.

"No, Yoruichi is pretty adamant about me learning Shunko." Moriko said. He cracked the sword on her upper arm. "Ouch!"

"Sorry. Not paying attention." He apologized. She got her sword tossed aside by him for the fourth time today. Moriko put up her arms to defend against him which he hit her shoulder making her fall backward landing on the ground.

"I suppose that was your version of paying attention." She snapped rubbing her shoulder. He knelt in front of her and she grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him on top of her.

"What are doing?" He yelled.

"Payback." She muttered kicking him over her head and he slammed on the ground.

"Ouch, Moriko!" He cursed rubbing the gash on his upper arm.

"Oops." She laughed. He pouted and turned away from her. "Byakuya?" He turned a grey eye to her. "I'm sorry."

"_You like him." _ A little girl's voice teased.

"I do not!" Moriko yelled. Byakuya tilted his head to one side and looked at Moriko, confused. "Tsuki no Okami, keep your little thoughts to yourself!"

"Your Zanpakuto giving you trouble too?" Byakuya asked standing up and shaking the dust out of his hair. She nodded and stood also rubbing her shoulder. She noticed that he always found away to hit her upper torso.

"_Master, are you feeling alright?" _Senbonzakura asked.

"I'm fine! Leave me be!" Byakuya piped. Moriko laughed and walked over to her friend. "He's being sensitive."

"_Master! How dare you?!" _Senbonzakura yelled. _"I'm pointing out the obvious, thank you." _

"_Whatever."_ Byakuya thought to the spirit. He sighed and rubbed the side of rib cage where Moriko had smacked him earlier.

"I didn't that hard did I?" She asked. He shut his eyes keeping her gaze from making his roll over like an idiot. Her hand graced his and she took the side of his face. "Byakuya? I didn't hit you that hard."

"You've never been hit there, genius." Byakuya growled.

"Poor thing." She teased.

"Don't baby me!" He said moving out her grip. He wasn't about to have her pull that again. Not that… He turned around and she was gone.

"_You liar, you do like her." _Senbonzakura teased. His master groaned. _"What? You know can't be mad at me." _

"Ok, maybe I can't. But ignoring you never stopped me before." Byakuya said.

Senbonzakura exhaled and played with Byakuya. _"Just admit it. I bet if you tell her she'll like you…" _

"Haven't I said this enough? You talk too much for a spirit." The teen stated.

"_I do not! I speak the truth you know." _

"Got it, shut up."

"_Master!" _

"What?"

"_Your very one sided. I like her. She's cute, and very nice. Maybe if you weren't so…oh what's the word? Stupid!"_

"If I'm stupid then that makes you stupid also…"

"…"

"Lost for words."

"_No…Maybe…"_

"Just be quiet for awhile. Don't poke fun with emotions."

"_I-I…Did no such thing." _

"Ok then, you didn't." Senbonzakura stopped after that and left Byakuya in the silence. He sensed Moriko and Suki. Suki? She was supposed to be gone. He crept near them, making sure Ohra didn't hear him.

"We have to leave!" Suki's voice piped. It was so high pitched that even patient people like Ginrei, would've had a hard time being patient long term.

"I can't. What would I tell him?" That voice was pleading, sad. It was Moriko's. "I can't leave him! He's my friend."

"So? Moriko, he may be nice but he'll leave you for dead eventually." Suki growled. Ohra prowled near her mistress's heels.

"Byakuya would do no such thing!" Moriko yelled. He saw her shaking; she was angry.

"Oh? Prove it."

"Suki…"

"That's right! You don't know what he'll do!"

"I know he wouldn't leave me, though! I think I know why Shinobu left you now. You're cruel, and fickle!"

"Me? Fickle. Girl, you have no comprehension on fickle!"

"Byakuya?" Ginrei's voice muttered. Byakuya met his grandfather's eyes and gestured at the girls who were getting louder and louder. "What are you doing?"

"Listen, grandfather." Byakuya whispered.

"Ohra! See if we are being eavesdropped on!" Suki ordered. The cat slithered out from her mistress and prowled near them until she shook it off. "You can't trust him! We have to leave! You have until two months to see if he'll trust you." Suki left without another word.

"Stupid Suki." Moriko muttered.

"_My lady, it will be alright." _The male voice comforted.

"Tsuki no Okami? How?" Moriko asked sitting in the grass.

"_I listened, sorry." _

"No, its fine."

"_She doesn't understand does she? However, she is right. The place we must go to will help you learn how to wield us." _

"I don't care! I'm not leaving!" She yelled. Moriko shut out Tsuki no Okami from annoying her any further. Byakuya appeared behind her and kept his distance, knowing that Moriko could be quite frightening when provoked.

"Its fine, Byakuya." She said. He sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I knew you were there."

"I thought so. Suki didn't, I guess?" He asked. She shook her head. Ohra had just graced Byakuya and Ginrei. Ohra was the extension of Suki's sensing powers, which were few. "Where must you go?"

"I can't say exactly… Tsuki no Okami knows, as does Suki, but I have no clue." She told him as he hugged her. "I don't want to leave; I'm fine just where I am."

"I know, but if Suki thinks it will help you, then I won't hold it against you. Just tell me when you're going to leave." He said letting her go. He hadn't noticed until now, but she was trying to fight Suki. This was rare.

"I need to get some things done. I need to be alone for awhile. Is that ok?" She questioned. He nodded and gave her another hug letting her leave him be.

* * *

Moriko opened the door to her room and unsheathed her Zanpakuto. The sheath fell to the floor in a quieted clatter and she sat upon the floor. She criss-crossed her legs and laid Tsuki no Okami horizontally on her legs. She entered her spirit realm. There before her was the man without the others. A little girl danced around his ankles. Her hair was stark white like driven snow, and her eyes were the same as the man's.

"I wish to know your name." She ordered. The man slightly smiled.

"_As you wish, my lady. Give me one." _He said putting out his hand. _"I'm the few you shall name, and name this little girl for she is one of mine." _

She looked him over and noticed the pair of angel wings that donned his chest as a pendant.

"Tenshi." She proclaimed. "My guardian angel." Tenshi smiled and he placed his hand with his lady's. The little girl was looking at Moriko with her green eyes, and smiling holding up an iris. It was a plum color; truly beautiful.

"How about Ayame?" She asked the girl. The girl smiled and tugged on Tenshi's kimono. He nodded and let go of Moriko's hand. He gestured for her to follow him. He leaped down rocks and led her to a cave. The spiritual pressure inside was immense, equal to that of a captain's.

"Inside you will find a brown wolf. Put your hand to his nose and he will be yours forever." Tenshi said.

"That doesn't sound hard." Moriko stated.

"He is a feral, cursed by the wilds and Lady Izayoi. He will eat those who are in his way."

"Ok, then. Never mind. Come with me?" Tenshi shook his head. "Tenshi…it was nice naming you."

"You will come out, whether or not with the wolf's cooperation, I do not know."

"Thanks buddy."

"You're most welcome."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Sarcastic? I don't understand."

"Genius." Tenshi cocked his head to one side and laid down letting Ayame lay next to him in the grass. Moriko entered the cave. It was rather dark seeing as Moriko bumped into several rocks or bones. In the back was a snarling beast. His eyes were gold like the sun and burned with hatred as he glared maliciously at the girl approaching him.

"What do you want?" The wolf growled.

"I'm your new holder, may I approach you?"

"Not if you want to be my lunch." The wolf muttered. He wasn't in a hurry to test this one. "I want your name, woman."

"My name is Moriko Ukitake. And yours, mister wolf?"

"I see he was stupid enough not to say."

"What?"

"My name is Sentoki. Now that we are to that stage you may advance."

Moriko took a wary step towards Sentoki. He grinned like a fox and shook his chains a bit. They rattled like skeletons and annoyed him. They were heavy and rather noisy. Most prey avoided him. He had grown skinny to the point where you could see his ribs protruding from his thick, patchy fur. He was going to eat this girl seeing at her spiritual pressure was quite high. He continued asking questions until she was in reach on his jaws. He lunged at her sending fear into Moriko like a swift jab. He nicked her upper arm making it gush blood.

"Quite a tasty little thing aren't you?" Sentoki laughed. It was hoarse like sandpaper. A pair of clicking paws answered his laugh and he was bitten on the throat by the alpha female. The female picked up Moriko and ran from the cave. Tenshi waited outside.

"You idiot! Why did you let her go by herself!" The alpha scolded. Tenshi's ears went back in fear. "Sentoki is not to be tamed!"

"Kumo, I knew she'd come out." Tenshi admitted. He saw the gash upon Moriko's arm. "She's hurt."

"It's fine." Moriko warded off. Kumo, the alpha, nudged Moriko's arm winced.

"I'm taking you to Kira." Kumo said transforming into her human form and picking up Moriko gently.

"Kira! The mistress was injured." Kumo said putting Moriko down in a cave with a glimmering pool in the bottom. The white wolf came up and allowed her spiritual pressure to stitch up the wound.

"Quite a brave one, letting my husband trick you." The healer, Kira, laughed. Kumo met the healer's eyes which sparked worry.

"My husband is an advisor; it's his job to test the holders of the sword. He likes you I'm guessing." Kira told her. "There that should do it. Its morning, by the way, someone is here for you."

* * *

Moriko opened herself back to reality and saw her brother, Jushiro, standing in the doorway. His best friend, Shunsui Kyoraku, beside him. Her brother smiled and sat down in front of her.

"Hello Moriko." Jushiro greeted. She tackled him in a hug and the two laughed. "Glad to see your feeling better. Ginrei told me you were quite upset."

"I'm fine, now. Thank you. Hello Shunsui." Moriko said waving at her brother's friend.

"Hey." Shunsui greeted giving her a smile.

"How has your training with Byakuya been going?" Jushiro asked. She smiled and a light pink touched her face. "Moriko, you haven't been-."

"No, Jushiro! Don't think like that, he and I are just good friends. That's it end of story." Moriko blurted. She let her emotion get the best of her. Byakuya was a touchy subject for her.

'Ok ok, just checking. What about Suki?" Her brother laughed.

"I thought Suki was acting rather strange lately." Shunsui pointed out sitting next to Moriko.

"She was talking about asking me away from the Soul Society. Quite possibly, forever. I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave you and all of my friends here." Moriko said burying herself into her brother's shoulder. He put a reassuring arm around her.

"Why would she do that? Much less say such a thing." Shunsui pondered. Jushiro shrugged. "Moriko, if she tells this to you come find us. We'll deal with her."

"Shunsui, we can't fight Suki. You know she cheats." Jushiro said. It was true, Suki was weak, but she used fifteen different ways to weasel her way out of a fight.

"Never said we have to fight her Jushiro. We tell Old man Yama."

"Yamamoto? Are you sure? I don't think that's something that needs to be reported to be the Head Captain."

"She's your little sister. Suki may have finally lost her marbles or something."

"You never know, Suki always was a bit odd." Jushiro heard Moriko giggle into his chest a bit. "Why are you laughing?"

"You too should know full well that Suki lost her sanity a long time ago." Moriko said. The two pondered that for a second and then looked at each other and then at Moriko.

"She's right." Shunsui said with a shrug.

"Captain, sir?" A woman said from behind the door. "We need to leave."

"Ok, Lisa, if you say so." Shunsui drawled standing up.

"Now, Captain." Lisa's voice became sharper like a blade.

"Fine. Let's go Jushiro." The two left and shut the door with a quiet click. Moriko collapsed in a heap and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: First of all, i'm sorry i didn't get a second chapter up during the weekend, I was busy. Second, i'll be posting up a second chapter to make up for the one i promised... So yay! You guys are, once again, making me so happy with the views/ visitors it makes my heart jump for joy!

Translation Key:

Moriko- Child of the Forest

Tenshi- Angel

Ayame- Iris

Kumo- Cloud

Sentoki- Fighter

Tsuki No Okami- Moon Wolf

* * *

Please review.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

In the days that followed Suki had been disappearing for days and weeks. No one seemed to notice until that one day when Moriko was gone.

**-Previous day-**

* * *

Rain poured outside and Moriko was forced to stay inside. Byakuya wasn't too far away; sitting beside her watching her skim over a book. He, all of a sudden, flopped backwards and put an arm over his eyes.

"You're making my brain hurt…" He drawled. Moriko smiled and placed the book down.

"It's just simple math, dork." She teased.

"Not simple at all." He whined. She laid her head on his chest and stared at the blank ceiling. "You think it'll stop?"

"What?"

"The rain, dummy."

"Eventually." She shut her eyes and relaxed. Suki was gone and couldn't take her from the place she called home. "It's such a pretty sound. The rain."

"No it's not." He said. His voice had slightly deepened over the past few months, and now it made her laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She laughed. Moriko knew he'd get angry eventually, but now Byakuya just sighed. "You're learning aren't you?"

"Slowly… Ever so slowly." He replied playing with the tips of her hair. Byakuya noticed she had fallen asleep on him. He stroked her hair and let the ribbon loose from its slack hold on Moriko's hair. Her hair was different shades of brown mingled together.

"Why would anyone want to take you away?" He thought.

"_Maybe we aren't looking through the same looking glass?" _Senbonzakura said.

"Could be."

"_She's a truly pretty thing. I see why you love her." _

"You heard what Suki said, correct?"

"_A bit. People who guide such animals are different."_

"But not so much more different that they have to be taken away!"

"_Alright, alright. You're right, I'm wrong. I'll go away now." _

"Senbonzakura… Thank you." Byakuya smiled and picked up the book. He didn't want to disturb Moriko; she was peacefully asleep on his chest. He tucked her ribbon away in his wrist band, folding it as tight as possible.

"Come on. It's nearly midnight." He said. Carefully, Byakuya picked her up in his arms, and carried her down the hall. The mansion was oddly quiet; Ginrei had been working late as of the past few weeks. All that could be heard was the sound on the pounding rain. Byakuya reached Moriko's room and slid open the door with his foot. He could see the glint of Tsuki No Okami in the corner of her room; avoiding any scattered books he placed her down on her bed and shut the window. Her hair fanned out behind her and she was curled on her side.

"Night, Moriko" He whispered. Byakuya left and felt his body feel extremely tired. He wasn't this way a few minutes ago… He managed to get to his room before he collapsed on the floor.

"Byakuya? Byakuya?" A voice said. He was being shaken by someone. He cracked open an eye to see his grandfather standing above him with a worried look upon his face.

"What's wrong, Grandfather?" He mumbled. Ginrei sighed deeply. He knew that Byakuya wouldn't want to hear anything he so much as said after this.

"Moriko is gone." He muttered. He looked at his grandson for some sort of response, but nothing happened. He just sat there his grey eyes wide in horror. "We informed the head – Captain. He is searching the districts as we speak."

"Damn it… I should've-." Byakuya cursed pounding his fist into the ground. Ginrei put a hand on Byakuya's shoulder. "Damn Suki. Damn her…"

"We can only wait this out until the Head-Captain gives us an order." Ginrei told him. He removed his hand and stood. "I know it's hard but we can only hope. Maybe someday she'll come back."

"We can hope…"Byakuya thought. He saw the remaining rain drip from the roof onto the ground below. He had lost the one thing he cared about. Maybe Ginrei was right; maybe she'd come back… Byakuya's heart tightened. "We can only hope…That she'll come home again."

* * *

A/N: Here it is! New chapter, though short, it's here. Hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

Please review.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**-Present Day-**

The wind danced with the ribbon tossing it to and fro. Byakuya had to flash step to keep up with the silly thing. Below Renji caught sight of his captain heading towards the entrance to the Soul Society.

"Where in the hell is he wandering off to?" Renji whispered to himself. He followed his captain, but stayed a good few yards away. In the back of his mind, he knew is captain didn't wander off without good reason. Renji stopped short and he heard the gates open to the Soul Society. Nobody came through there often. Unless they're Ichigo or Rukia. Renji could see a couple of people emerging from the depths of the gates. Byakuya wasn't too far away staring ahead.

Soon other captains and Lieutenants joined Renji behind the pillars. In a burst of cold air came two spiritual pressures Renji didn't recognize. He inched his way towards Byakuya careful to not make a lot of noise.

"I told you we went the wrong way, stupid!" a shrill voice shrieked. Byakuya recognized that voice. He noticed the white ribbon he had chased lying flat on the ground. He scooped it up and wrapped it around his wrist.

"And like I said before, I wanted to go this way. The gates listened to me this time." Another voice said. It was more of an alto voice and stayed monotone.

"Why the hell does the bloody gate decide to listen to you, I don't know, but we are turning around after I see what's over here." The shrill voice argued.

"Whatever." The other drawled. From the gate emerged two girls. One Byakuya recognized without a second thought. It was Suki. Her hair had grown past her back and now was nearly to her knees. She was dressed a tattered soul reaper uniform and her sword was strapped across her lower back.

The other looked familiar to him. She was thin, small woman. A bit taller than Captain Unohana. Her hair was down in straight brown sheets that covered most of her back and some of her upper thigh. She was dressed in soul reaper uniform also, but the black had started to fade and it looked like it was well loved.

"Dumb idea. Let's go." Suki protested. The other woman peered at her sister and took the end of her scabbard and let it hit the ground in a heavy crack. "Dude, seriously."

"It's fine." The other woman assured. Byakuya stared at her Zanpakuto. It was a black scabbard with a grey fur covered hilt. Tufts of fur also adorned the top of the scabbard. Suki whipped around and met Byakuya's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Suki laughed. She came near Byakuya and dragged the other woman with her. "I'll give you fours words." She giggled. The other woman eyed her and swatted Suki upside the head. Byakuya knew who the woman was. It was Moriko. No one besides her cracked Suki upside the head like her. Also when he looked at her eyes they were a deep forest green.

"Those four words would be what?" The woman said.

"I. Told. You. So." Suki giggled as she pranced off. Byakuya met the eyes of Moriko.

"Do I know you?" She inquired.

"Hello, Moriko." Byakuya said. Moriko took a step back and stared at him in utter horror.

"How do you know my name?" She asked. He just looked at her. "I said how the hell do you know my name?"

"It's been years since I saw you last." He told her. Without warning she swipe kicked him which he blocked with his elbow. She landed and took her sword and swung it at him which made him back up a step. Moriko kicked and punched at him until finally he flash stepped behind her and swatted her into a nearby pillar.

"Enough." He whispered. He spun her around and picked her up by her left arm. Green and grey eyes met each other. His eyes were stern and hers looked confused.

"Byakuya?" She muttered. He let her go and she dropped like a stone. "H-How?" He knelt in front of her.

"You thought I was dead, didn't you?" He whispered. He could hear footsteps behind him. Renji.

"Captain!" Renji panted. Moriko crouched and swiped Renji's feet out from underneath him. "Hey!"

"Moriko, that's my lieutenant. Don't hurt him." Byakuya ordered as he stood and held out a hand for her. She put up a hand and got up herself and walked by Suki.

"I told you so." Suki laughed.

"Big deal." Moriko drawled. Byakuya and Renji followed Moriko near Suki. Moriko ignored the two boys and spoke only to Suki.

"Moriko!" A voice cried. Suki rolled her eyes as their brother jogged up to them with Kiyone and Sentaro. "You're alive!" Moriko smiled and hugged her brother. Shunsui and Soi Fon wandered up next and Moriko greeted each of them happily. Byakuya stood a few feet away and Renji was by his side.

"You know her Captain?" Renji asked.

"Yes." Byakuya replied keeping his eyes focused on Suki.

"Who is she?" Renji inquired.

"Her name is Moriko Ukitake. Her older brother is Captain Ukitake. She was an old friend of mine."

"Captain, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Moriko Ukitake!" a voice yelled. Everyone's attention was drawn to a figure in the distance. When it came into sight everyone slightly jumped. It was the Head-Captain. He stopped a couple yards away from Moriko and the others. He was hunched over his staff which he held with two wrinkled hands. His eyes were always in half slits and his long grey beard was intertwined with a purple ribbon.

"Head-Captain Genryusai Yamamoto, sir." Moriko said with a bow of her head. He was the only person she hadn't forgotten. He was kind to her when she was very young. Yamamoto hadn't aged a day since she'd seen him last.

"Come, child." Yamamoto instructed. He started to head towards the Squad One Barracks. She jogged to walk next to him. "You have aged quite a bit since I last saw you."

"Yes, sir." She answered. She tried to keep her face blank.

"Come now. You don't have to be so serious; I've known you since you were young." Yamamoto scolded. A light smile touched her face. The other captains followed the Head-Captain to the Barracks. They all appeared in Yamamoto's office.

"Sir, is there a reason for taking me up here?" Moriko asked. She stood by his left side and watched each of the other nine captains take their places in a straight line.

"Yes, child. There is." Yamamoto answered. "We have come to address the possibility of you becoming a captain." Moriko's eye widened in shock. "It was your brother's idea."

"S-Sir, I could never." She stuttered.

"Nonsense. I've heard of your power. Few have actually seen it." The Head-Captain said. Moriko just blinked out of confusion. "You seem to be pondering something."

"You want me to take up which Squad?" She asked.

"Squad Nine. We lost a few captains as of late."

"Give me time to think this over."

"Alright then. Meeting dismissed!" Yamamoto ordered with a clunk of his staff. Moriko waited for the others to leave before she turned to the Head-Captain.

"How long do I have?"

"A few days at best. We really do need the help. Your brother has told me of the power you possess; even though few have seen its majesty."

"The only person that have seen its real power is my sister."

"That's all the recognition I need. I felt your spiritual pressure the minute you stepped into the Soul Society."

"I had no idea."

"That is why so many captains came. You think they came to Suki?" Moriko nodded. "Child, they sensed you. Even your brother could sense you."

"I didn't know that my spiritual pressure extended that far into this place. "

"I know more about you than you know about yourself, child." Yamamoto laughed. "Go on then. People are waiting outside." Moriko dipped her head to him and flash stepped away. She opened up the doors to the outside and saw her brother, Suki, and Shunsui waiting.

"Where'd you go?" Suki asked.

"Just had a talk with the Head-Captain." Moriko answered. Suki shrugged as her sister went past her and looked at Jushiro.

"Where did you girls go anyway?" Shunsui asked after a while of silence.

"We can't tell you." The girls both said in unison.

"Ok…" Shunsui muttered. Jushiro looked at Shunsui then the girls, confused. "I don't like this at all, Jushiro."

"It's fine Shunsui." Jushiro said. The two stayed a few paces behind the girls as they walked to Jushiro's home. Once everyone got inside Jushiro turned around and Moriko was gone.

"Where did Moriko go?" Jushiro asked. Suki pointed to the upstairs. Jushiro, knowing his sister, went upstairs and found her sitting in her room watching the outside. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, really." Moriko answered turning a green eye to him. He looked at his sister and saw nothing familiar in her. Yes, she had the green eyes, and thin figure, but it wasn't Moriko. Her hair was always in layers, never one length, and she was never unsure of anything in her life.

"You're unsure of becoming a captain aren't you?" He inquired. Her eyes met his and she nodded. "I have faith in you. You'd be a far better captain than Suki."

"You're looking at me like you've never seen me in your life." Moriko stated. He was a bit surprised by her remark. "I'm guessing it's because I'm not the same. My hair isn't the same, I don't act the way I did, and I most certainly scared you when I said I was unsure of something."

"Did you just guess all of that?" Jushiro asked.

"Yes, sadly." He blinked in shock. "Do you think I'd be able to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Become a captain, dummy."

"If Captain Hitsugaya can do it, so can you. He's a lot younger than you."

'Well, that gives me something to base it off of. Could I ask a favor?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Could you cut my hair? I'm tired of it looking like this." She held out her hair he saw just how long it really was. It pooled behind her when she sat down, and it shielded her left eye from being seen.

"I could have Kiyone do it." Moriko nodded to her brother. He stood up and left, and Moriko was left to her thoughts. Her hand reached out and snatched Tsuki No Okami. She laid it horizontally across her lap. Closing her eyes she went into her inner world. She met the beautiful green eyes of Tenshi.

* * *

"Hello, milady." Tenshi greeted with a low bow. There was a girl next to him, about as old as Moriko. Her curly, white hair was pulled off to one side and she wore a red dress that pooled at her feet. She also wore a black cloak over it and an emerald broach to hold it still. Her eyes were the same color as Tenshi's.

"Hello, Ayame." Moriko greeted. Ayame bowed to her mistress.

"Is something troubling you?" Tenshi asked taking Moriko's hand.

"Yes, you know where we are currently?" She asked.

"The Soul Society, why?" He answered.

"I was asked to become a Captain. I don't know what to do."

"Suki wouldn't agree. However, I see no wrong in what you're doing; you seem happy to be home."

"Tenshi…"

He smiled. "Do what your heart says to do, milady. We shall follow you wherever you go."

"What would I do without you, Tenshi?" She put a hand to his cheek. His slender hand encompassed hers.

"You'd be very lost."

"Literal bunch, aren't you?" He laughed and Ayame giggled. "I'm going now. I won't see you unless you call."

"Farewell, Mistress." Ayame and Tenshi said. Moriko opened her eyes to see Kiyone Kotetsu's eye meeting hers.

"Hi there." Kiyone greeted waving. Moriko smiled and waved too. Jushiro wasn't too far away. "Captain asked me to come cut your hair."

"Yes, if you could that. That would be great." Moriko answered. Kiyone took out a pair of scissors; she had somehow found and talked to Moriko.

"So about here?" Kiyone inquired taking the flat side of her hand and pressing it to about Moriko's shoulder blades.

"Yes, please." Moriko said. Kiyone smiled and took the scissors and started snipping away. Kiyone eventually layered to the best of her ability and took pride in her work.

"That looks much better, don't you think?" Kiyone said meeting the eyes of her captain.

"Yes. Thank you, Kiyone." Jushiro thanked. Kiyone bowed to him and left without saying anything. After the girl had departed Jushiro knelt down and looked at his sister. "It looks so much better now."

"I feel more like myself now. Thank you, brother." Moriko said. She got and left to the hot springs with Suki to change and wash off all the little fragments of hair.

"Now tell me again. Why did you cut your hair when it was fine as it was?" Suki asked wringing the water from her hair.

"It was far too long for my liking. I was tired of taking hours to brush it anyway." Moriko told her. Suki frowned and started brushing her hair. "It was also a battle hazard."

"Eh, like I really care. Hair grows. When are we leaving?" Suki inquired.

"In a few days." Moriko answered. She knew she could be a captain if she tried hard enough. She had Bankai, a massive spiritual pressure, and knew many people around the Soul Society. It was her brother that had suggested that she become a captain in the first place. Moriko had assumed that the Head-Captain had noticed her massive spiritual pressure, and also assumed that she knew Bankai.

"Which one do you want?" Suki asked through the mist. "Purple one or the green one?"

"Purple one." Moriko answered. She heard Suki cuss, and the girl laughed. Moriko got out of the hot spring and walked over to Suki, who was hunting for the obi sash to tie the kimono together.

"Where the hell did I put it?" Suki asked to herself. "Never mind, found it. Here catch." A lavender obi was thrown in Moriko's direction. Once Moriko dressed herself in the deep purple kimono and the tied the sash around it the two girls left to go back home.

"You're being quiet." Suki muttered. Moriko met her sister's eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"It was earlier. When we first stepped foot in the Soul Society. When we saw Byakuya." Moriko answered. Suki smirked.

"He doesn't look the same, huh?" Suki said.

"No, it was when he had pinned me and I looked into his eyes that I saw him." Moriko murmured.

"He looks like Ginrei, oddly enough." Suki muttered.

"I wasn't myself in that point in time." Moriko whispered.

"Did you say something?" Suki inquired. Moriko shook her head. "Ok." The girls came back into the home of their brother and found Shunsui passed out on the floor.

"What happened?" Moriko asked pointing at Shunsui. Jushiro smiled nervously.

"He was exhausted, apparently. I just came back down to find him passed out." Jushiro told them. Suki poked Shunsui curiously and shrugged.

"Yep, he's exhausted." Suki confirmed. "Anywho, I'm going to bed because I might end up like Shunsui if I stay up much longer." Jushiro and Moriko waved at Suki as she disappeared up the stairs.

"You thought it over?" Jushiro asked.

"Yes, I did. I'm becoming a captain." Moriko told him. Jushiro smiled.

"Good. I'll give you fair warning that you'll have to face two out of the thirteen captains in the guard squads. I don't know who." Jushiro told her. Moriko's skin began to crawl.

"As long as I don't have to face the Head-Captain, I'll be fine." Moriko admitted. "How long have I been gone?"

"Why do you ask?" Her brother asked.

"I feel like I've missed something."

"You've been gone for one hundred and ten years; you both have."

"We have?"

"You don't remember?" Moriko shook her head.

"I only remember waking up in a place that I didn't know. Suki was with me though, so I thought I'd be fine."

* * *

"_Mistress. You are needed." _Tenshi commented. Moriko told her brother good night and left to her room upstairs. She laid down and shut her eyes allowing her mind to go into her inner world.

"Sorry to bug you in such short notice." Tenshi apologized. He bowed his head to her.

"What needs my attention?" Moriko asked looking up at the man.

"It's Sentoki. He has started to grow anxious." Tenshi told her. She shook her head. "I know, but he has been taunting Kumo and the other warriors as of late."

"Why wasn't I informed before?"

"Never came to our attention until now."

"Tenshi, you liar."

"Oops." The two continued down the slope to see a mouth of a cave and a pair of golden eyes staring from its depths. Kumo sat in front of it with her fiery eyes locked with the golden ones.

"Hello, Kumo." Moriko greeted. The alpha female dipped her head.

"Greetings, milady." Kumo replied. "I'll deal with this if you want. Sentoki is just anxious." Her fiery eyes glared at Tenshi. "Nothing to call the mistress over."

"What?" Tenshi said. "I did in case you couldn't handle it, my dearest Kumo."

"Smart ass."

"I love you too."

Moriko looked at the two and shrugged. She left her inner world and let the two deal with Sentoki. She wasn't in the mood for a battle happy wolf like Sentoki. She let her body relax and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone. you all probably noticed some differences between the short time skip and now.

Tsuki No Okami did change like most Zanpakuto since no two Zanpakuto are the same.

If you guys have a problem with anything, please PM me about it. Please keep up all of the views/ hits on this story. Also, please post a review, even a simple "keep it up" would suffice for me.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and tune it next week for more.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The following days allowed Moriko to pass the Captain exam that her brother told her of. She had to battle Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Captain Soi Fon. The one, she admitted, she had a hard time was Soi Fon due to the two of them both training under Yoruichi. Moriko joined the ranks of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads as the captain of Squad Nine. Although, as Toshiro pointed, both Moriko and Jushiro share the same last name…. It was a snag. The Head-Captain calls her Captain Moriko, out of silliness. After the exam she was able to gain a Soul Reaper uniform similar to her friend, Soi Fon's. Her haori was long sleeved, and Soi Fon accompanied her down to the Squad Nine Barracks.

"I'm glad you're finally in the Guard Squads. I never understood why you just left." Soi Fon said as the girls walked side by side.

"I wish I knew too, trust me." Moriko laughed. Soi Fon smirked a bit. "I missed you, being able to talk to you and such."

"Yes, the same for me too." Soi Fon admitted. They reached the Squad Nine Barracks and stopped short because of two guardsmen.

"Excuse me, who are you?" One asked.

"I'm The New Captain here. Moriko Ukitake." Moriko told them. They both stumbled on their words and let the women through.

"Huh, I didn't know you could do that. I always perceived you as a passive type." Soi Fon muttered. Moriko smiled.

"When you have a noisy Zanpakuto, what can you do?" Moriko said. She clutched the door handle and turned it to hear several squad members scrambling about. "What in the name?"

"Oops, sorry." A girl apologized. She picked up her scattered papers and Moriko knelt down to help her. "You don't need to help me." She looked up and saw Moriko's haori. "L-Lieutenant Hisagi!"

"What is it?" A man answered. He poked his head around the corner and saw Moriko. "C-Captains!" He bowed to both Soi Fon and Moriko. The man was tall, with short spiky, black hair. A muscular frame, dark eyes, and his uniform had no sleeves. He ran up to Moriko, who was still helping the girl with her papers.

"There." Moriko said. She stood and shuffled the papers into a neat stack. The girl stood also and clutched her paperwork for dear life. "Here." Moriko handed the girl the papers and she bowed low to her.

"You must be Captain Ukitake, right?" The man asked. Moriko gave him a smile.

"Yes, I am. And you are?" Moriko inquired. She noticed his armband telling her he was the lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi, ma'am." Shuhei introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Shuhei. As you already know, I'm Captain Moriko Ukitake." Moriko told him. She kept her voice as formal as she could. It was like talking to her other wolves. Moriko tended to keep her voice one level. "Thank you, Captain Soi Fon. For walking with me down here."

"You're welcome, Captain Moriko." Soi Fon returned. The two departed each other. Moriko noticed the mess that was unfolding.

"Quite a wild bunch you have here." Moriko stated. Shuhei sighed rubbing his temples.

"Yes, we got over loaded with paperwork since Captain Tosen left us." He told her. "Here I'll round up everyone so they can meet you." He sprinted off to find more people. The girl, who had called Shuhei, gave Moriko a light smile.

"Thank you for helping, captain." She said in a hushed voice.

"May I have your name?" Moriko asked.

"I-I'm terribly sorry. I'm fourth seat Megumi Shima." Megumi said. She was a little thing. Smaller than Soi Fon, even. Her hair was a rose color and her expressive eyes were locked on the floor.

"It's very nice to meet you, Megumi." Moriko said. "Don't look at the floor so much. You'll give yourself a headache." Megumi stood up tall and Moriko smiled. The girl stood by her side. Shuhei came running back with the other squad members in tow. Each of them looked at her funny looks or shot her glares. Megumi stood away from everyone else.

"This is third seat Etsuo Tanaka." Shuhei introduced. The man she saw before her was of thin build. His coal black hair was tied back in a ponytail, and his happy eyes were an azure color. He dipped his head to her and she gave a ghostly smile. After the introductions, Moriko followed Shuhei to her office which was a simple room with a wooden desk and swivel chair.

"Thank you, Shuhei." She said.

"You're welcome, captain. It's only been used when I come in here every so often. So sorry if it's a bit dusty." Shuhei told her. "I'll go get some paperwork and we'll get started." He left her in the silence of the room.

She withdrew Tsuki No Okami from its place on her tied sash. She held it like a walking stick with both hands on the top. She tapped her finger nails on its top. Shuhei returned with more paperwork than he knew what do with.

"Here." She said as she stopped him from dropping it all. She took half of it and placed in on the desk. "Are you going to help me?" He looked at her over the top of the stack.

"Sure, I can, if you want." He answered. He set the other stack on the floor and noticed her Zanpakuto. "Is that your sword?"

"Yes, its name is Tsuki No Okami." She replied as she drug a chair in from the other room.

"It's beautiful. May I touch it?" He asked.

"Yes, just don't unlock it."

"Unlock it?"

"See?" She took it in her hands and twisted right making the sword align with the horizontal line that allowed it to be removed.

"Interesting. I've never seen a Zanpakuto do that before."

"Mine's a bit…Different." Moriko sat down and dug in the desk for a pen. She heard her sword click shut. Once she found a pen she started working on the papers. The two worked in silence until the papers were done.

"I don't think my hand will be the same." Shuhei told her. She looked up at his hand. It twitched slightly.

"Give me your hand." Moriko ordered. He gave her his hand. She pushed in the middle of his palm. "The muscles are overworked that's all. You want me to fix it?" He nodded. Moriko pushed on his hand until she found a section of gritty muscle. "Don't flinch." She pinched the nerves.

"That's very strange." Shuhei commented. "Who taught you this?"

"A good friend of mine." She said with a smirk. The pain subsided in his hand and he shook it out. "Better?"

"Much, thank you." He said. "You know. We don't have any more paperwork to do now."

The two started to leave Moriko's office when Shuhei sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

"Captain Tosen has been gone for some time now." Shuhei said. His gaze was drawn to the floor.

"It'll be fine. I can't replace him, but hopefully with time we'll get to know each other better." Moriko told him putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked into her eyes and lightly smiled. The two headed down the hall and saw that Megumi and Etsuo were fighting over something.

"Hey guys! Stop it." Shuhei barked. Megumi froze and dropped everything. Etsuo picked up the folder she'd dropped.

"Sorry lieutenant!" Megumi apologized. A light blush touched her face as her gaze dropped to the floor. Moriko chuckled a bit

"I see you have an admirer." Moriko whispered. The two kept walking and went out the barracks. "Wonder what they were fighting over?'

"You're new. Etsuo and Megumi fight over silly things like that." Shuhei told her. He kept his face blank.

"Hey Shuhei!" A voice called. Both captain and lieutenant whipped around to see Toshiro and Rangiku coming towards them. When the other two stopped in front of them; Toshiro gave Moriko a curt nod and she dipped her head to him also.

"Shuhei, who is this?" Rangiku inquired looking Moriko over. Rangiku was a pretty curvy woman with an over sized bosom, bright blue eyes, straight-wavy hair; she wore a standard Soul Reaper uniform with a pink shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

"This is the new captain of my squad. Moriko Ukitake." Shuhei told her.

"I thought I told you that before, Rangiku." Toshiro mumbled.

"Captain, I can't hear you if you mumble." Rangiku said. "Anyway, nice to meet you Captain Ukitake." She said with a cheery smile.

"It's very nice to meet you also, Lieutenant Matsumoto." Moriko answered.

"Are you actually related to Captain Ukitake?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes, he's my older brother." Moriko replied. Rangiku blinked. "I know it's a bit confusing. People started calling me Captain Moriko."

"You mean the Head-Captain did." Toshiro corrected. "Then it just kind of stuck."

"Yes."

"Captain!" A voice called. Moriko turned her attention to the voice that was calling her. Megumi slammed into Shuhei. "This needs to go to Squad Six." Megumi handed her a file of papers.

"I'll take them." Shuhei offered. Moriko was looking at him. "Let me guess, you want to come too?"

"If you don't mind." Moriko said. She took the papers from Megumi and the two waved good bye to Toshiro and Rangiku. After they had walked away Moriko smiled. "You like her, don't you?"

Shuhei jumped a bit. "N-No… Captain, don't make such crazy assumptions." Shuhei said.

"I won't tell anyone." Moriko told him. The two walked to Squad Six and couldn't find Renji anywhere.

"Huh, typically Renji's around here." Shuhei muttered.

"I'll find him. I've seen him before; if not come and find me." Moriko said. She walked down the halls of Squad Six and saw no one. "Well now."

"Looking for someone?" A voice asked behind her. She turned to see Byakuya Kuchiki standing there.

"I was actually, these were to be given to your lieutenant, but seeing as I can't find him." Moriko told him.

"I'll take them then. Renji left early for a mission." Byakuya said. "What made you feel compelled to come down here?"

"My lieutenant is with me." She replied.

"Captain!" Shuhei called. Byakuya turned to see Shuhei jogging down the hall. "Megumi has more paper." Moriko dipped her head to Byakuya, who gave a nod to her also. Both Captain and Lieutenant left Squad Six and found Megumi and Etsuo standing there with paperwork in hand.

"We'll run this stuff to Squad Seven, captain. You and Lieutenant Hisagi can go home early if you want." Etsuo said looking at his superiors. Moriko smiled.

"Is there anything for Squad Thirteen or Squad Eight?" Moriko asked. Megumi rummaged through the folders and handed her two folders.

"Shuhei, take these Nanao. I'll take these to Squad Thirteen." Moriko told him handing the folder. He gave Moriko a puzzled look and shrugged. The four split up and each headed their own separate ways.

_"You seem happy." _Tenshi pointed out. Moriko smiled. _"What?" _

_ "For once in my life I'm happy. I have my brother, a new friend, and…" _Moriko thought to him. _"And I have my best friend back… After many years." _

She heard Tenshi chuckle a bit. _"Well, my queen, if you are happy then I am also." _

A light pink touched her pale face. _"I haven't heard that name in ages. I'm glad you understand, Tenshi." _

_ "Why would I not?" _

_ "Very true. Tenshi, what would I do without you?" _

_ "Be lost. You are my queen, and the sole reason I have the name I have is because of you." _

_ 'Tenshi, your way with words still dumbfounds me." _

_ "Thank you, my lady." _

_ "Your welcome." _ Tenshi went back to sleep and Moriko reached Squad Thirteen. She wound her way to her brother's office. Kiyone and Sentaro were fighting over something. She cleared her throat. The two's head snapped over to her.

"C-Captain Moriko!" The duo yelped. Jushiro was doing paperwork at his desk and his brown eyes snapped up to meet his sister's.

"Hello, Moriko." Jushiro greeted standing and wrapping his sister in a hug. "You have a folder for me." He looked down at the folder she had tucked into her uniform.

"Yes, this is for you. It doesn't have to be completed until next Monday." Moriko told him. "Anyway, I got off early."

"Good, I finished everything up. Kiyone and Sentaro could finish the folder you gave me." Jushiro said. He took the folder from Moriko and put it on his desk. "Could you two complete that folder, please?"

"Wait a second there is stuff in there for Kiyone and Sentaro to do. The rest needs to be distributed among Squad Thirteen." Moriko told him.

"Oh, well, that's interesting." Kiyone piped. Jushiro and Moriko started to head out when Sentaro scattered the papers around the room. "Great going, Sentaro! You scattered everything!" Moriko blinked and helped the two pick up the papers.

"Now, you two. I need you both to make sure the papers aren't disoriented in any fashion." The female captain ordered. Kiyone bowed to her and Sentaro followed shortly after. Moriko and her brother started to head over to Squad Eight.

"I'm sorry about those two, they cause such trouble." Jushiro apologized.

"You have no need to apologize, Jushiro. I'm used to people like them. They live up here." Moriko laughed pointing to her head.

"I highly doubt that Moriko. Where did Suki go?" Her brother asked. Moriko sighed.

"She returned back to the place where we came from. The place where I trained." Moriko said.

"I'm guessing you can't tell me anything, huh?"

"No, not yet. Sadly." She held her brother's hand and gave him a sad look. "I'm so sorry for the pain that I caused you."

"Moriko…" He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. I suspected that from Suki. I'm just glad you're home again." The two stopped in front of the Squad Eight barracks and saw Shunsui napping on the roof.

"Shun-Shun!" Moriko called up. She used the nick name for him that she made a long ago. "Wake up!" Shunsui sat up, his straw hat slightly lop-sided.

"Wah?" Shunsui yelped. He tilted his hat so he could see Moriko and Jushiro. "Oh, hey guys."

"Are you coming with us?" Moriko asked. Shunsui stood and stretched. He nodded and flash stepped down to them. "I'm taking that as a yes."

"Sorry, I was in my mid-day nap." Shunsui told them. The two smiled. "Anyway, Nanao has everything covered."

"Captain, where are you going?" A voice inquired. A young woman poked her head around the corner of the barracks. Her black hair pulled into a bun and her glasses shadowing her eyes.

"Hey, Nanao. I'm going with Jushiro and Moriko." Shunsui told her. A nervous smile began creeping up onto his face.

"You have paperwork to finish." Nanao told him. "In. Now."

"And so the iron fist comes down." Shunsui muttered. "I'll be over later. I have to finish something's here."

"Captain." Nanao growled. Shunsui laughed nervously and headed back to his barracks.

"I guess it's you and me for a while." Jushiro stated as the two headed home. Moriko smiled.

"You'll never guess who I saw today." Moriko said. Jushiro's brown eyes lit up a bit. "I saw Byakuya."

"And?" Her brother inquired.

"He's not the same." She muttered. "I see my old friend, and yet at the same time I don't."

"You'll see bits and parts of his old self pop in and out. Although it does take some major pushing to get it to come through." The two laughed.

Once the two got home Moriko set up some water for tea and went to go change. She placed Tsuki No Okami in the corner and found a new kimono her brother had gotten her. It was soft and it was the color of lilies. On it was brightly colored birds in flight and the bow was a silver color.

"_What do you think?" _Moriko asked Tenshi. She felt his presence.

"_Beautiful, my queen. Your brother did very well. You should put up your hair though." _Tenshi complimented. Moriko smirked and dug for her ribbon. She had forgotten that she had still never found that silly thing.

"_I don't have a ribbon. And unless you can make one magically appear." _Moriko told him. Tenshi chuckled. She went back downstairs to see her brother resting against the wall.

"Jushiro?" She inquired sitting next to him. He opened his eyes and coughed horribly. "Are you alright?" Moriko put a hand on his back and looked at her brother with a look of worry.

"I'll be fine." Her brother said hoarsely. His face was drained of all color. He started another round of coughing.

_"Do you perhaps have anything to treat such a bad cough?" _Ayame asked.

_ "No, why?" _Moriko answered.

_"I could fix it, you know." _Ayame told her. Moriko exhaled and rushed upstairs. She held Tsuki No Okami and unlocked it.

"Ayame." She muttered. It wasn't her Shikai, but it was enough to help her brother. A release of green smoke frothed from the sword and from it emerged a beautiful white wolf. Bright green eyes and she was small, a dainty wolf with an iris necklace around her neck. "Come." The wolf followed her master down the stairs and the wolf stopped in front of Jushiro.

"My, my. You are in terrible shape. Here." Ayame whispered. Her coal black nose touched Jushiro's chest area. A teal light enveloped her nose and Jushiro stopped coughing.

"Moriko?" He asked putting a hand on Ayame's back.

"No, I am Ayame. One of Lady Moriko's wolves." Ayame answered. Her brother nodded off and fell back asleep.

"Thank you, Ayame." Moriko thanked rubbing Ayame's ears. The wolf bowed her head and disappeared back into the blade. "I guess Shunsui got trapped." Her eyes drifted to the clock which read almost eleven. She poured herself a cup of tea and went up to the roof.

* * *

Stars twinkled above like little pieces of glitter. She sipped her tea a bit and felt a spiritual pressure that seemed all too familiar. Byakuya. She heard him flash step behind her.

"Naughty boy, playing out around this hour." She scolded keeping her tone the same and formal.

"I could say the same for you, Moriko." He retorted. She could see the outline of him in her side vision. "However, you've always been one to stay up late, like an owl." He stood next to her.

"I'm guessing you need something." Moriko said. Byakuya sat beside her and she noticed that his haori was removed and he looked like a noble Soul Reaper.

"No, I was walking around and felt your pressure, that's all." He answered. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You glare at me like I've done something to you." His face was blank and his voice monotone. A younger version of Ginrei.

"I just can't believe you'd want to come see me after what pain I caused you." She muttered hiding her face in her sleeve.

"Why do you think that?"

"I assumed that… I don't know what goes on in that head of yours." That time he looked at her. Stormy grey eyes looked into hers. "It's the truth."

"You think I know what goes on in yours?"

"I sure hope not."

"Moriko, I have a question for you."

"And I have an answer." He blinked and she smirked. "Oh come on. That was funny."

"You're being dumb. Anyway, I was going to ask why you left or how you left." He watched her green eyes fall to the floor and turn to a deep forest green.

"I-I don't know how I left. I don't know how. I just woke up in an unfamiliar place." She could feel tears in her eyes that time. It was a painful thought; that she left Byakuya by himself.

"You want me to believe you?"

"You honestly think I'd lie to you?" She snapped. Her anger flared, and then she sat back. "I would never lie to you about anything." Moriko took a deep breath.

"You don't have to be angry. I was just shaken when you weren't there."

"I would've told you if I was going to be leaving. I was upset for a couple days. I'm sorry." That time she lost it. "I'm so sorry, Byakuya." Moriko felt a hand on her shoulder. Her green eyes met his and she felt like she'd let the world down.

"Moriko, you don't have to cry. I understand now; you don't have to say you're sorry forever."

"I know… My sword even told me that at least a hundred times." She looked at his hand. A white tail stuck out from his glove. She took his hand. "My ribbon! Y-You had it?"

"Yes, after all these years I still had it." He withdrew the ribbon and it had her name written on it and there was also a cherry blossom stitched to it... "You can have it back." He placed it in her hand and closed her fingers around it.

"I-I can't believe you kept it." Her hand was so much smaller than his. Her hands were slender like his, however hers were just smaller. "Why?"

"I kept it because it gave me a small sliver of hope that'd you'd be alive somehow." He let her hand go along with the ribbon. The two felt a rain droplet hit them. "Rain. You should get inside before you get ill."

"I'll be fine." She assured him as the two stood. He took her hand again. "Farewell, Byakuya." He nodded to her and lightly kissed the back of her hand. "I see you still have more charm in one finger than I have in my whole body."

"Farewell, Moriko." He muttered. Byakuya flash stepped away leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you will tune in next week.

Please review, they are helping me through a little rough patch of writer's block.

Until Next Week!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

It had been several months since Moriko started her position as Captain of Squad Nine. The days were starting to become cooler as winter neared. Moriko had learned about what damage Aizen had caused and what was coming. She had begun training with Shuhei and Toshiro. Today was a little different for her. Byakuya, Soi Fon, and their lieutenants came into Squad Nine. Moriko and Toshiro were sparring while Shuhei and Rangiku watched.

"Hey Captain!" Shuhei called. Moriko put up her guard as Toshiro slammed into her. "I have a question."

"And I have an answer, lieutenant." Moriko replied. Rangiku giggled, and Shuhei ignored his captain's smart response.

"How come I've never seen you draw your Zanpakuto?" He asked. Toshiro stepped back and let his Zanpakuto grace the ground.

"Because, my dear lieutenant, I have no need for it unless I'm forced to draw it." Moriko told him. Toshiro sighed. "What's your issue?"

"I've seen you draw it before against me." Toshiro stated. "However, I had to come close to activating Bankai to do so."

"My point exactly," Moriko laughed. She saw Renji's bright red hair. "Renji, quit hiding." She was spooked when Soi Fon leaped over the side of the fence to see her friend. Byakuya and Renji weren't too far away also.

"Didn't know you guys were there." Rangiku said.

"Soi Fon is very good at hiding her spiritual pressure." Moriko stated. "What do I owe the pleasure of having two captains come into my barracks?"

"I wanted to come see you. Byakuya just followed me." Soi Fon said. Moriko looked at Byakuya curiously. "Moriko?"

"Yeah?" Moriko yelped.

"You want to spar real 'quick?" Soi Fon asked.

"Sure." Moriko removed her haori that time and handed it to Shuhei. Toshiro sheathed his sword and sat as far away from Rangiku as he could. Soi Fon did the same but tossed her haori aside.

"You're sure about this?" Soi Fon double checked. Moriko smiled and nodded. With that Soi Fon flash stepped near Moriko and kicked her. Moriko ducked and crouched low waiting for Soi Fon to run at her again. Which the woman did and Moriko flip kicked Soi Fon, which sent her tumbling backwards. Moriko pushed Soi Fon until the woman was flat on her back. The two continued for several tries until Soi Fon knocked Moriko backwards into a post.

"I win!" Soi Fon laughed. That time both male captains jumped in. Toshiro gave a hand to Moriko who shook off the vertigo swirling around her. Byakuya stood next to Soi Fon. "What do you think you two are doing?"

"Making this a bit more interesting." Toshiro told her. After a while of the four sparring Moriko got tired of Byakuya and Soi Fon chasing her.

"Enough!" Moriko yelled. Her hand flew to her Zanpakuto. Soi Fon froze and Byakuya watched from a good distance. The familiar click of a Zanpakuto being unsheathed made even Toshiro look up. Moriko held her forearm and held her sword parallel to her body.

"Hunt, Tsuki No Okami." Moriko muttered. The sword pulsed and smoke erupted from the sword clouding everyone's vision. Three wolves sat proudly in front of Moriko. One white, one blonde, and one grey. They opened their eyes to see their surroundings. Soi Fon locked eyes with the massive blonde wolf, Kumo. Her fire filled eyes blinked passively.

"What in the world?" Soi Fon said. "H-How?"

"This is my Shikai. Everyone meet Kumo, Tenshi, and Ayame." Moriko introduced. She pointed to each wolf as she said their respective names. "Now, I suggest you run away, Kumo."

The blonde alpha took a padded step forward. She nearly stood to Moriko's hip.

"Orders?" Kumo said in a blank voice.

"Give chase." Moriko ordered. Kumo let an out a low laugh. Soi Fon couldn't even blink when she had Kumo pouncing at her. Tenshi leapt from his place next to Moriko and pounced on Byakuya. Ayame, however, remained next to Moriko. After a while of Kumo giving chase to Soi Fon and Tenshi poking Byakuya with his nose; Moriko told them to get back into the sword. They did as they were told to and she sheathed her blade with a steady click.

"Interesting…" Byakuya muttered. Soi Fon watched Moriko leap down from the rooftop and land gracefully beside her.

"Your Zanpakuto was manifested into three beings?" Soi Fon panted.

"More like one thousand. They can be quite a hand full." Moriko replied walking over to Shuhei, who was blinking in confusion. "You gonna be ok?"

"Let me just… Get over the shock real quick." Shuhei stated. She watched him shake his head for a couple of seconds. He locked eyes with his captain. "I'm fine now."

"It's a hard concept to perceive." Moriko explained. She unsheathed her sword and let the sun's rays bounce off of the metal. "This sword is to be as old as the Head-Captain. No two wolves are the same." Soi Fon walked up to it and examined the blade. She squinted her eyes at it and saw the outlines of the wolves.

"It's beautiful." Soi Fon commented. She stepped back as Moriko sheathed it.

"It also means that I have one thousand spirits living in my inner world. It's a bit of a headache to manage." Moriko said locking her Zanpakuto. Byakuya watched her release her tight grip on the hilt of her sword. He saw the stress etched in her face. Her green eyes met his for a split second. Megumi came running up to Moriko with a folder in her arms. Her hair was up and it graced her shoulders.

"Captain?" Megumi said. Moriko turned to face her fourth seat. "This came for you about a day ago." She set down the folder and opened it. Moriko strode over to the folder and picked up a picture. It was sketch of Ohra. A paw print adorned the bottom. It was red.

"_That's blood." _Tenshi said with disgust hinting his voice.

"_I know. Ohra must be here. That doesn't help at all." _Moriko answered putting down the picture. The picture was of Ohra, but Ohra's claws unsheathed and she was sitting on a dead hollow.

"_You want me to have the others keep an eye out?" _Tenshi asked. Moriko internally nodded to her advisor. He left her alone. Megumi glanced down at the picture and her eyes were full of worry.

"A panther?" Megumi asked frightened. Shuhei handed Moriko back her haori and picked up the picture. He scowled at it and dropped it.

"Ohra." Moriko whispered under her breath. She slipped on the haori and heard the familiar chime of a hell butterfly. Four butterflies fluttered over and landed on each of the captain's fingers. They listened to the message that was being relayed. The Head-Captain was calling a meeting for all captains. The butterflies flew off and the four captains nodded to each other and flash stepped off to the Squad One Barracks. They ran into several other captains. All of the captains had come excluding Mayuri. The Head-Captain sighed and started the meeting.

"As you all know the war with Aizen is coming this winter. However, I have decided to start having you all training your subordinates. Also the training each others' respective will be called if needed. I am also sending a few Soul Reapers into the World of the Living to investigate any occurrences that might Aizen might try. I will call in the Soul Reapers that I have selected at a later date." The Head-Captain explained.

"What about the Substitute Soul Reaper? What are we going to do with him?" Someone asked.

"We will give him a slight report on what has happened and the orders that are going to be given to the selected Soul Reapers. Otherwise, he isn't very important at this moment in time." The Head-Captain answered. "Anything more?"

He waited, and everyone remained silent.

"Alright then, Meeting dismissed." The Head-Captain ordered. Everyone filed out and Moriko felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Toshiro and Soi Fon.

"That was rather out of the blue." Soi Fon started. Moriko kept quiet and walked on. Toshiro was on her left and Soi Fon on her right. "We had a meeting just yesterday."

"The Head-Captain has a rather odd way of running things, but it's worked for thousands of years." Toshiro replied his turquoise eyes shut.

"Hmmm." Moriko hummed. Soi Fon glanced over her friend.

"What's wrong?" Soi Fon said slightly annoyed.

"Nothing…" Moriko answered plainly. Soi Fon's eyes narrowed. "I'm not lying."

"Never said you were, you've been quiet lately." Soi Fon worried. Toshiro kept walking and the two girls were looking at each other. "You only get quiet when you're stressed."

"I'm not stressed." Moriko defended.

"If you're defending yourself, then that just confirms my suspicions." Soi Fon pointed out putting her hands on her hips. Moriko rolled her eyes and started walking again and the other girl jogged to keep up. "Moriko, tell me."

"It's nothing, Soi Fon." Moriko had enough and flash stepped away from her friend and made her way back to her barracks. Shuhei was waiting outside sitting in a tree. He was napping. Along with Moriko they had been conquering the mountain that was known as paperwork. Moriko leapt up into the tree and crouched in front of him.

"Shuhei?" She whispered. She snapped her fingers, but he was dead asleep. She groaned and leapt down. "I'll wake you up later." She wandered off and made sure Megumi and Etsuo weren't trying to kill each other. Etsuo was busying himself with the monthly newsletter and looked up at Moriko and smiled.

"Hello, Captain." Etsuo greeted. Moriko stopped and glanced his way. He was shuffling papers neatly and set them aside. "You seem upset." His azure eyes became full of concern.

"It's nothing, Etsuo. I'm just busy, that's all." Moriko assured him. He blinked and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"It's Megumi. She's been obsessed with helping others that she's gone and tired herself out. She's in Squad Four right now, because she didn't heed my warning." Etsuo explained interlacing his fingers together. Moriko put a hand on her Third seat's shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's fiery that one, though it's subtle." Moriko comforted. Etsuo smiled weakly. He nodded and then noticed Shuhei wasn't with Moriko.

"Where's Lieutenant Hisagi?" He inquired looking around Moriko and everywhere.

"He's napping. I let him go for right now, because he's been pushing himself lately." The female captain stated. Etsuo blinked and laughed a bit. "What is it?"

"The lieutenant has never napped before. Captain Tosen never really pushed us a lot like you do." He pointed out leaning back in his chair. "It's a good change of pace."

"Ah. Anyway, if you see anymore squad members, tell them we are starting extended training sessions tomorrow. We'll be training on our own for a bit." Moriko informed him. Etsuo jumped a bit and nodded. "I need to go clear something's up; I'll be back."

"You want me to tell the lieutenant?"

"No." Moriko laughed. Etsuo cracked a smile and turned back to the work he had been busying himself with. Moriko headed down to her office and opened the door, feeling the cool air send chills up her spine. She hadn't been in here as of late. Training with Shuhei had eaten up a lot of time. She untied Tsuki No Okami from her sash and put it to her forehead.

"_Soi Fon noticed my stress. I need to hide it better. Sentoki has been taunting the others lately and I have no time to stop it."_ Moriko thought. _"Damn it all."_ She felt a jump in spiritual pressure. It wasn't familiar. No, it was a hollow's. She opened her window and followed the pressure. It led her outside of her barracks and over to the Rukon Districts. Night had warmed over and it was humid outside.

Moriko followed the pressure and saw no sign of the hollow. A cheap trick; how could one duplicate such a massive pressure? She heard a snarl and a flash of white. Her senses turned to the hollow which she had been chasing. It snarled again and emerged from the trees. Cat-like in appearance, with a feline hollow mask, and a hole in the middle of its chest.

Moriko watched it circle her like Ohra would. Panther-like movements. Its tongue licked its lips hungrily as it stared her in the eyes. In a flash it lunged at her; she flash stepped out of its way and it tumbled to the ground and rolled onto its feet perfectly. It growled and bared its fangs.

It lunged a second time repeating the process. Moriko, finally, put up her palm flat and it froze.

"Hado Number Thirty One, Shakkaho!" Moriko yelled. A crimson ball of energy formed in her palm and it rocketed at the hollow. It was hit with crimson energy that made it double over. It hissed loudly and leapt at Moriko, who froze in fear. It bit down on her shoulder and dragged her down to the ground.

"Let me go!" She screamed as she tried to pry its jaws off of her shoulder. That only made the hollow bite down harder. Moriko kicked it away from her, but it tore her skin and muscle with it. Luckily, it hadn't taken all of the muscle with its bite. Instead two pin holes were now adorning her haori. She'd have to fix them later. Moriko drew her Zanpakuto and put her fingers to the blade.

"Kumo," She hissed. Red smoke erupted from the sword's hilt and from it came Kumo. Her fiery eyes glued on the cat hollow. "Kill it." Moriko fell to one knee and held her now torn shoulder. Ayame was going to kill her…Or maybe Jushiro, which ever went first. Kumo lunged at the hollow, but missed. It swatted at her like a kitten would to a fly.

"It's no normal hollow." Kumo said as she bit down on the hollow's mask ripping it off. The hollow dissipated in black shards. Kumo turned and saw Moriko kneeling down holding her shoulder; blood gushed profusely from the wound. "We need to get you to Ayame."

"I know." Moriko winced.

"Captain!" A voice called. Up in a nearby tree was Shuhei. He had watched his captain get torn apart by the hollow, he flash stepped down to her and knelt beside her. "We need to get you to Squad Four."

"No, I need Ayame. I need my sword, Shuhei." Moriko ordered. His eyes searched the ground for her Zanpakuto. He caught the glint of the sword and ran over to it. He held it out to her and she rested her hand on the hilt.

"Ayame," Moriko breathed. Green smoke came from the sword and out came Ayame. Her green eyes narrowed the minute she saw the wound. "Don't start, please."

"I was going to say that you're going to have to remove your haori. But, I guess you know me all too well." Ayame said. Moriko did as she was told to by this little wolf. Ayame put her nose to the wound and the muscle began to knit back together.

"Captain, I'm so sorry." Shuhei started. Moriko put up her hand and hushed him.

"I went off on my own. It was my fault. I let you rest, for once. You've been working yourself until you about fall over, Shuhei. Don't think I haven't noticed." Moriko said. Ayame pulled her nose away from the, now healed, wound. She moved to removing the blood from her mistress's haori.

"You know, you're lucky. This blood is still fresh enough for me to remove the stains. I'd hate to see you mess with that." Ayame blurted. Moriko ignored her and had Shuhei help her stand.

"My shoulder will heal the rest of the way. Hopefully, I won't run into that thing again." Moriko said. She watched Ayame sit in front of her as well as Kumo and the two bowed their heads to her. "Thank you, both of you." She let them return to the sword. Shuhei walked back to the barracks with her and listened to what Moriko had done.

'I can't believe I didn't hear you." Shuhei muttered. He was still pondering the fact he hadn't heard her earlier. "It's late. Etsuo already told the squad to head home. Will you be ok to get home on your own?"

"I'll be fine, Shuhei. I'll just get chewed out by my brother and that'll be the end of it." Moriko assured him. She smiled. "Thank you for coming to help me."

"No problem. I'm glad I didn't find you hurt much more than you already were." Shuhei said. "Goodnight, Captain."

"Goodnight. Watch out for Rangiku!" Moriko laughed. Shuhei smiled and rolled his eyes, as he flash stepped off. Moriko wound her way back to her home and reached for the door and found it locked. She scowled.

"Jushiro!" She yelled and hit the door with the back of her hand. "For the love of-." She groaned and heard Shunsui's obnoxious snoring. She tapped the door again and it opened to see her brother holding a cup of tea in his hand.

"Moriko, there you are!" He said letting her in. "I'm sorry. I couldn't hear over Shunsui. I was in the opposite end of the house."

Moriko sighed and tried to hide the holes from the fangs with her hair. Shunsui sat up rubbing his forehead.

"Hi, Moriko." Shunsui yawned. Jushiro closed the door and put his hand on Moriko's shoulder.

"What happened? I couldn't find you earlier." Jushiro said. His sister met his eyes and she walked over to Shunsui, and sat down folding her legs underneath her.

"Shuhei and I had to finish up something's late. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. We were running errands." Moriko told him. Shunsui coughed and Moriko swatted his shoulder. He feigned weakness and fell over. Moriko smiled and shook her head.

"Alright, I was just worried." Jushiro admitted sitting next to his sister. He saw it now. The stress was all over her face. Her eyes weren't the bright green they typically were and she had a dark ring around her eyes. "Moriko?"

The woman looked up at her brother and then glanced down at the floor. He took the side of her face with his fingers and looked her over.

"Are you feeling alright?" He whispered. Moriko jumped a bit and shut her eyes.

"Just tired. I've been working myself a bit too much." She said. Jushiro met Shunsui's eyes. The other captain shrugged and tipped his head.

"Mori, you aren't lying are ya?" Shunsui said. Moriko jumped and tore away from her brother's grip. "Something tells me you are."

Moriko glanced over at Shunsui and she exhaled. "I'm stressed out. I can't think straight anymore. Too much is happening at the moment." She motioned to her Zanpakuto. "Sentoki isn't exactly easy to handle." She shivered. "With the war and all of this going on; I have nowhere to go. I'm trapped."

"I remember that feeling." Shunsui muttered. "All I can say is that you have to calm down. Adding stress to more stress. It isn't a happy combination."

"Shunsui's right. You can't take everything." Jushiro interjected.

"That's the thing. Shuhei and the others are helping me to the best of my ability…And yet I feel like I'm worrying about something almost all the time." Moriko admitted.

"Calm down, girly. You'll get it figured out. It's probably your Zanpakuto if anything. Try talking to it." Shunsui comforted. He leaned back and tipped his straw hat back over his eyes. Moriko looked over at her brother and he smiled lightly.

"Better?" He asked in a hushed voice. Moriko nodded and hugged him. He hugged her back and then let her go. She left him and went upstairs and placed Tsuki No Okami next to the window. She removed her haori and uniform and folded them neatly next to her sword. She rubbed the scabbed over scar on her shoulder. Ayame could only heal so much. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a soft kimono.

"_What do you think, Tenshi?" _Moriko thought. She could feel the advisor smile.

"_I like it." _ He answered. She looked at it and she put it on. It was cream colored with flowers on it. She dug around for a sash to tie it together and she found a black sash. Her eyes wandered to a white ribbon on her desk. She picked it up and decided to put her hair up. Taking a needle and thread she sewed the holes on her haori before she went up to the roof. Gazing at the moon helped her at times like this.

"_Byakuya hasn't come to see me in a few days. Wonder what that's about."_ She thought. After she stitched the last hole up then she looked at it in the light. There was no visible sign of the previous damage. No one would've ever known. Moriko then climbed up onto the roof taking Tsuki No Okami with her. Tonight was a crescent moon. There was enough light to let her see.

"_There he is."_ She thought. A smile touched her face. She heard footsteps behind her and she didn't even turn very much.

"Hello, Moriko." Byakuya greeted as he looked down at her. She pulled back her bangs to look up.

"Hello, Byakuya." She replied. He still stood beside her. "You can sit next to me. I don't bite, honest." He then sat next to her and he watched her hand grace the hilt of her sword.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked. Her eyes snapped up and then they went back to the floor. She didn't answer him. "Moriko?"

"I-I'm fine. Thank you." She answered. She flinched when her shoulder wound stung her as she hid her face in her arms.

"You're hurt." He stated. "What happened?" She avoided his gaze. "You can ignore me all you want."

"That'll just give me a guilty conscious." She mumbled into her arm. She sat back and pulled down the side of her kimono sleeve showing him the scar.

"Where did that come from?" He inquired.

"A hollow earlier." She said pulling the kimono sleeve back up onto her shoulder. "My shoulder got mauled."

"You should be more careful then." Byakuya said.

"_Tell her…" _ Senbonzakura pressured. Byakuya sighed and ignored his Zanpakuto. _"Tell her or I'll keep bugging you!" _

"_It doesn't matter. She doesn't even care. Are you that blind?" _Byakuya thought back. He heard Senbonzakura growl.

"_I'm going to laugh if she ends up caring for you." _Senbonzakura admitted.

"Byakuya?" Moriko asked. Her face was closer to his than he remembered. "You spaced out."

"I'm sorry. It was nothing." Byakuya assured her. She went back to her previous spot and was still looking at him.

"How come you come and see me like this?" She inquired her voice almost in a dream like state. "I've always wondered."

No answer. She exhaled and lay back watching the moon above.

"The moon is such a pretty thing. How it waxes and wanes just with the passing day." She thought aloud. He watched her; her eyes watching the stars above.

"_I come to see you because I care for you. I never want to have you taken from me again." _He thought. He had come to see her, for the most part, every night since she returned. He had told Rukia about this and she had agreed it would be good for him. Though it was coming to terms with saying that to her.

* * *

"_You fear you may lose her again?" _Senbonzakura said.

"_I do. I was close when we were young, but no, I fear that I may come close again, and have to see her taken from me. Again." _Byakuya told his Zanpakuto.

"_She won't be able to, master. At least, I hope not." _Senbonzakura calmed.

"_You're assurance isn't helping the situation." _

"_Not my fault. I'm just as unsure as you ar, all my knowledge is what you know." _

"_Senbonzakura…" _

"_Fine, don't take my advice."_

* * *

The spirit left him be and he noticed Moriko had her eyes closed. She had fallen asleep as he was arguing with his Zanpakuto. He touched her face lightly with the back of his hand. He had remembered all the times when she had fallen asleep on him when they were younger. He stood and then reached down to pick her up. She was limp in his arms. He looked down at her Zanpakuto.

"_I'll come back for that in a second." _ Byakuya thought. He leapt down to her window sill, careful not wake her. Her head rested on his chest and her face was peaceful. As he placed her down on her bed she made a noise when she no longer was warm like she had been. He glanced up at the roof for a split second and then down at her. He finally decided to go grab her Zanpakuto. Byakuya could feel the massive amount of spiritual pressure emanating from the sword itself. Something within was angry.

"_Whatever is inside is no friend. It feels malevolent. That I am sure of." _He thought. The sword shook a bit and then Senbonzakura physically shook also. _"What's going on?" _

"_N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" _Senbonzakura said. Fear was in his voice as he said it.

Byakuya didn't persist and returned to Moriko's room; reminding himself to hide his spiritual pressure. When he released Tsuki No Okami the presence seemed to die down; or it vanished. He took a final glance at Moriko and then sat beside her.

"_Not a second time, would I lose you." _Byakuya thought. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her forehead and then left her room through the window.

"_That wasn't so hard, now was it?" _ Senbonzakura said. Byakuya shook his head.

"_Senbonzakura," _Byakuya thought to his spirit.

"_Hmm?" _The spirit answered.

"_You talk way too much." _Byakuya stated as he headed home.

"_Do not…" _Senbonzakura pouted. _"Maybe….A little." _

"_See?" _

"_Not my point!" _

Byakuya returned home to find Rukia sitting in the garden outside her room. Her purple eyes lit up when she saw him and she ran over to him.

"How'd it go?" She inquired.

"I thought it went well." Byakuya answered as he passed his sister. Rukia ran after him and matched his pace a bit. "Rukia."

"I want to know everything; come on." Rukia said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I need to look into something." He told her. She rolled her eyes and followed him.

"What do you need to look into?" Rukia asked. Byakuya's grey eyes met hers. "Well?"

"It was something I noticed earlier. Nothing you should concern yourself with." Byakuya said. She wouldn't leave him alone; she followed him for a bit. "Rukia, I promise you; that I will tell you what happened."

"Ok." She replied. She turned towards her room. "Goodnight, Brother."

"Goodnight, Rukia." He answered. He waited until she was out of sight. He then busied himself with looking into Tsuki No Okami. It only yielded one known fact; that is was made by Lady Izayoi herself many years ago. That didn't explain why Senbonzakura was frantic about something earlier.

* * *

"_She was hurt. Whatever attacked her must've caught her by surprise." _Byakuya thought. Senbonzakura's presence arose again. _"What is it?"_

"_That presence was familiar, the one from Moriko's Zanpakuto. I've felt it before. It was the fourth one I sensed that made me jump." _Senbonzakura informed his master. _"Master, staying up this late isn't good for you." _

"_You're right Senbonzakura. I shouldn't worry too much about it. Whatever it was; Moriko has it handled." _

"_She looked tired to me." _

"_I agree. That can't be helped though. I have a feeling her brother can remedy that." _

"_I hope you're right, master." _

His Zanpakuto's spirit left him alone and he stared off into space.

"_I hope I'm right too…"_

* * *

__**A/N: Hello everyone! I have a few things I need to address in this note so, let's get to it. **

**First off, I am currently on the hunt for a beta for this story, because I have never had one before, and would like to try it. So, if you feel up to betaing this story, I will gladly work with you. PM me if you want to beta my story. **

**Secondly, the people who reviewed in the last few days have given me the power to write again. I was having horrible writer's block, so thank you. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this addition, tune in next week, and I hope you guys review my story. **


	12. Chapter 11

Any translations you need are at the bottom of the screen.

* * *

** Chapter 11**

* * *

Moriko woke up with the sun blazing in her eyes. Her brown hair was skewed and the ribbon held very little of her hair. She had no memory of coming back down from the roof. Her eyes wandered around. She untied her hair from the ribbon took a brush and began combing it through her hair.

"_I remember falling asleep on the roof…. Did Byakuya take me back down?" _She pondered. Tsuki No Okami's presence rose up from her subconscious.

"_Good Morning, milady." _Tenshi greeted. Moriko smiled. _"You have no memory of last night do you?" _

"_No, why?" _She thought back. Moriko could feel an air of happiness emanating off of her advisor wolf. _"What happened?" _

"_Nothing. I won't tell you unless you find it completely necessary."_ Tenshi said. A tangle caught Moriko's comb and she winced a bit. A knock came at her door and she whipped to face it.

"Come in." Moriko called. The door opened to reveal her brother and Shunsui. "Hi."

"Good Morning," Jushiro said. He watched her pull on the last tangle in her hair. "And I thought Shunsui slept like a rock. I've been calling up here for about an hour."

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. I was tired; more tired than I expected." Moriko laughed. Her brother smiled and left her dragging Shunsui with him. The latter closed the door. Moriko laughed to herself.

"What am I going to do with them?" She said to herself. She found her uniform and haori put them on. She touched her shoulder carefully; it wasn't as painful today. She slipped on the armbands that covered her arm up to her forearm. Moriko slid on her Haori and tied Tsuki No Okami to her hip. She wrapped her ribbon around her wrist and left her room.

Moriko headed down stairs and saw her brother and Shunsui ready to leave. She waved to them as they left and she then had to hurry to find that sketch. Once she found it she left her home and locked the door behind her.

"Hello, Captain." Shuhei's voice greeted. Moriko whipped around and saw her lieutenant standing on a nearby roof. He leapt down and walked to his captain's side.

"Good Morning, Shuhei." Moriko replied. She smiled and the two headed to the Squad Nine Barracks. "Anything happen last night?"

"Not that the others noticed." Shuhei informed. "You woke up late."

"I actually slept through the night last night. It was amazing." Moriko told him twirling a piece of her hair.

"We have to start training a section of the squad at ten today. So, we have a bit of time to be free." Shuhei notated. Moriko smirked and ran ahead of him; Shuhei blinked and ran after his captain all the way to the barracks. The two skidded to a halt and both were panting.

"What in the world was that about?" Shuhei panted as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know. I haven't run like that in some time. I guess I had to run." Moriko answered standing up. Etsuo was standing outside with the Barracks keys in his hands and he dropped them out of shock.

"I'm never running with you, captain." Etsuo said shocked.

"It's not that bad." Moriko teased.

"Whatever you say." Etsuo complied as he turned and unlocked the office. Megumi was behind Etsuo and tapped his shoulder, and he whipped around in circles trying to find her.

"Megumi, Etsuo, have all of the squad be ready in thirty minutes for training." Moriko ordered. Etsuo nodded and the two headed out to find the rest of the squad members. Shuhei leaned against the wall and exhaled.

"Are we training with anyone else?" Shuhei inquired.

"I believe Squad Seven. Captain Komamura?" Moriko said. Shuhei tensed up. "What's wrong?"

"Oh boy. It's gonna be interesting later then." Shuhei mumbled.

"We only have to do this twice this week then we switch. I just hope we don't get caught with Squad Eleven next week." Moriko said shivering. She'd never gotten along with Kenpachi Zaraki ever since she became a captain. He was a battle-loving, bull headed idiot; at least to her, he was. Megumi returned with Etsuo and the two bowed to their captain. She relayed the message to about Squad Seven to them. Megumi froze.

"He's a dog, Megumi. He doesn't eat little whiny women." Etsuo teased. Megumi's face became shocked and she hit Etsuo upside the head making him flinch. "Woman!"

"You started it." Megumi mocked crossing her arms in front of her chest. Etsuo flicked her temple and she yelped. "Hey!"

"Don't hit me then." Etsuo growled. Moriko sighed and tapped her fingers on her haori.

"Children… Knock it off!" Moriko barked. Etsuo froze and straightened back up and Megumi's eyes locked on the floor. "You fight like siblings, now put a sock in it."

"Yes, Ma'am." Megumi and Etsuo said in unison. Shuhei gawked at his captain and watched her body release as she calmed herself down. He felt her spiritual pressure rise a bit when she yelled. The four made their way to the training grounds where the squad was waiting getting ready for the day's training session.

"Go on now, both of you." Moriko ordered. Megumi and Etsuo scampered off and left Shuhei with Moriko. He was on her right side and over looked the right half of the grounds. "What is with those two?"

"I'd love to know honestly." Shuhei muttered. "You want me to run this show?"

"Sure, I've ran it the last two." Moriko agreed. Shuhei nodded to her and ordered all of the squad to start warming up. They did as they were told; everyone had their own way of doing things.

Moriko felt an odd spiritual pressure. Familiar, but out of place. Suki? She felt eyes on the back of her head. She let her senses go and she searched for the possible suspect. Nothing. Just a hint of Suki's pressure is all she could feel.

"Captain?" Shuhei inquired. He was staring at her with a curious look upon his face.

"I'm fine. I thought I felt something odd." Moriko stated. She reached his side and watched the left side of the training grounds again. "You know, we'll have to do this in a few days at night."

"What?" Shuhei asked. He must've not been paying much attention; he was too busy watching others.

"I said we need to come back here in a few days and train again at night. That's the schedule that the Head-Captain gave me." Moriko repeated.

"Oh… Fun." Shuhei drawled.

"My thoughts exactly." Moriko said. She caught sight of two squad members standing there. "Hey! Get moving!" They jumped and started off. "I sense Captain Komamura."

"Same." The two turned their focus to the mass of Squad Seven members emerging from the trees. At the tail end were Captain Sajin Komamura and his lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba. Sajin Komamura was no small man…Or should one say beast? He dwarfed even the tallest of captains, a face of a wolf with bright golden eyes, straight perked up ears, and he wore shoulders pads, gloves and boots that combined into his uniform. He was also covered in light brown fur.

Beside him was his loyal lieutenant. He was, of course, much smaller than his captain. His black hair was cut rather different from what one is used to seeing around the Soul Society, he wore black sunglasses to hide his eyes, and his Zanpakuto was a short blade that was tucked away in his uniform.

"Hello, Captain Komamura!" Moriko greeted. The two, Sajin and Moriko, had become great friends. She found him to be very interesting and he found her to be far different from any other person in the Soul Society. He is one of the few that has seen her Shikai and saw its true beauty.

Tetsuzaemon bowed to Moriko and she bowed to him back and he waved to Shuhei.

"Hey, guys." Tetsuzaemon greeted. "Nice day for a training session."

"I agree," Moriko said. Sajin was standing beside her and watched his squad file in perfectly. "How have you been?" Her green eyes looked up to his golden ones.

"Good and you?" Sajin replied.

"Better. My stress is gone for once." Moriko told him. His ears twitched to this and she held back a giggle. She loved his ears. "I told you a while back that I've been stressed out, yes?"

Sajin nodded.

"I woke up today feeling better than I have in a long time." Moriko said.

"That's good news then; I was worried when you weren't feeling the way should've been. It pleases me greatly to hear that." Sajin said.

The four of them watched the squads train together until they called a break. Moriko watched Megumi carefully. She had a couple cuts and bruises on her face, probably from a rough bit of Hakuda.

"Shall we, gentlemen?" Moriko started as she leapt up. The four flash stepped down the hill and they were greeted by their respective squads. Moriko strode over to Megumi who was trying to hide her bruises.

"Captain?" Megumi mumbled.

"Let me see them." Moriko whispered. Megumi held out her arm and Moriko stood back called out Ayame. The little wolf worked on fixing any injuries that any squad members couldn't take. The little wolf bowed her head and returned to the sword.

"Very well done, all of you. Take a short break and we'll call when you need to start back up again, understood?" Moriko ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am!" The squad members returned. She returned to her place among Sajin and Shuhei.

A hell butterfly chime drew Sajin's and Moriko's gaze. It landed on Moriko's hand and it flapped its little wings contently. She listened to the relaying message.

"I'm needed by the Head-Captain." Moriko said. "Shuhei, can you handle all of this?"

"Yes, Captain, I can." Shuhei assured her. She nodded to her lieutenant and then to Sajin and his lieutenant. Moriko flash stepped off and as she made her way up to the Squad One Barracks she caught sight of Byakuya, Jushiro, and Soi Fon. The four of them stopped outside of the Head-Captain's office and waited for the answer at the door.

"Come in." The head-Captain's voice rang out. Jushiro opened the door allowing Soi Fon and Moriko to enter first and then Byakuya and he followed behind.

"You called for us, sir?" Soi Fon addressed as the four bowed their heads to him.

"I called the four of you here on short notice to address an unknown spiritual pressure that occurred earlier this afternoon. Anyone have a guess?" The Head-Captain said. His wrinkled hands were moving papers neatly into stacks as he awaited an answer. Moriko glanced over at her brother. He met her eyes and she knew what the Head-Captain was implying.

"I do, sir." Moriko started. "I believe it was my sister Itsuki."

"You are correct, child." The Head-Captain agreed. "You all can look up." The four did as they were told. "Moriko is correct. I sensed Itsuki earlier this afternoon heading towards each of your Barracks. I know not of the reason. However, if she is left unchecked there might be a price to pay."

"You're saying that Suki could wreck something?" Soi Fon asked. The Head-Captain nodded. "What would she want?"

"I do not know."

"Suki could want a whole plethora of things. The only problem is trying to hunt her down before she finds them." Moriko stated.

"Could she be working for Aizen?" Byakuya inquired. Moriko shook her head.

"I highly doubt that. She doesn't even know him. Unless he persuaded her somehow." Moriko replied.

"Anyway," The Head-Captain started. "I want you four to keep it between the four of you. Nothing is to be repeated. I want her found."

"Yes sir." The four said in unison.

"You are dismissed." The Head-Captain told them. The four of them left the Head-Captain's office in silence until Soi Fon spoke up.

"What in the world would she want?" Soi Fon pondered. "Nothing is of importance here."

"It could be something we don't know about." Moriko pointed out.

"How could that be possible in our own barracks?" Byakuya asked. Moriko's thought process froze up.

"No, it couldn't be that." Moriko thought aloud. Her Zanpakuto rattled in its scabbard. She clasped her hand over it to silence it. "I thought about that and it isn't possible."

"Moriko?" Jushiro inquired. She held a finger to hush him.

"I know what she may be looking for." Moriko stated. She started to walk. "Follow." She flash stepped to her barracks and made sure no one was present. Hallways were quieter than ever before.

"Moriko, what in the world are you looking for?" Soi Fon asked putting her hands on her hips.

She went into her office and came back out with a scroll. Rather old in appearance. Paper that was aged and looked like something thought of as a snack.

"This is the scroll of Tsuki No Okami. I don't know what Suki wants it for, but I need to keep this thing safe if she's prowling around for it." Moriko informed them.

"Right you are, princess." A sly voice purred. Moriko's gaze met that of many hues of violet. A black panther slithered into the room. Ohra. A devious smile creased her cat features.

"Ohra, what are you doing here?" Moriko demanded.

Ohra sat down and preened her black foot and rubbed her face. "Oh, nothing, doing my mistress's orders. One, find the scroll, and find _you."_ Ohra sneered.

"Why me?" Moriko asked.

"You're a bit too far away from home, my little sheep. You know what happens to lost lambs don't you?" Ohra said her slender body snaking around Soi Fon. "One breaks their little legs so they can be brought home. Sound familiar, wolf?"

"You can't have this." Moriko growled. A growl was produced in her throat similar to that of a real wolf.

"Try and stop me then." Ohra smiled. "Mistress." Ohra craned her head back and a hand rested upon the cat's head.

"Suki." Jushiro muttered.

"Hello, Brother." Suki said. Her voice dropped to a tone of disgust when she said brother. "Moriko… Be a dear and bring me that scroll."

"No." Moriko stated flatly.

"I think you mean yes." Suki replied.

"I said, _no._" Moriko repeated. She dropped the scroll and it rolled back into her office underneath the desk.

"Ohra!" Suki Ordered. The panther raced forward into the office and dove for the scroll. A sword stopped the cat short. Soi Fon's Zanpakuto was pointed at Ohra's slender throat.

"Back up." Soi Fon demanded. The cat hissed like a snake, but backed up anyway.

"Moriko… Don't defy me." Suki hissed.

"Too late." Moriko said a hint of amusement in her voice. Suki flash stepped and slammed her sword into Moriko's arm sending her flying back.

"What are you to do? Poor little Moriko." Suki taunted as her blade pressed up against her sister's neck.

"Hunt, Tsuki No Okami." Moriko ordered. Suki jumped as Kumo's teeth bit down on the woman's sword.

"Bitch!" Suki roared as she was forced out of the barracks. Tenshi made a noise in his throat and followed Moriko and Ayame as they headed up to the roof. Kumo wheeled around and snapped her jaws at Suki's legs; managing to nick one sending her tumbling away.

"Kumo." Moriko called. The blonde wolf retreated to her mistress's side and sat. "You really want me to use that?"

"Give it a shot. Ohra!" Suki screamed. The panther leapt up and grabbed Jushiro's legs pulling him back into the barracks.

"Brother!" Moriko cried. Byakuya held her back from following.

"I'll help Captain Ukitake. You fight her." Byakuya ordered. Moriko's eyes flashed pain and she nodded to him as he flash stepped after Ohra.

Byakuya heard Soi Fon's calls down the halls as he followed her spiritual pressure. A jolt of blue lightning caught Byakuya's eye as he turned to see Captain Ukitake leaning against the wall eyes fixated upon Ohra.

"Cute move, really," Ohra sneered. "But not good enough!" She lunged at Moriko's brother and into her slammed Soi Fon. "Little Bitch!"

Ohra's eyes snapped onto Byakuya.

"Ohra…" Byakuya warned.

"Little Byakuya, my you've grown. A replicated version of your grandfather." Ohra's words came off like poisoned honey. She took the chance to lunge at him and she slammed into Senbonzakura. "Not good enough, kiddo."

A sudden jolt in spiritual pressure made Ohra back off. Moriko's spiritual pressure.

"Ah, about time." Ohra laughed. She flash stepped away and the three captains looked between each other.

"Moriko's in trouble." Jushiro stated. The three flash stepped off.

* * *

Moriko stood there holding onto her sword with Kumo lunging and Tenshi creating shields to protect against Suki's cats. One had managed to scratch her arm up and her legs. She was a bloodied mess.

"Had enough?" Suki called.

"Yeah, I have." Moriko growled. She brought up her sword horizontally and placed two fingers on the tip. "Bankai." Her spiritual pressure jolted alive and Suki was taken back. She released her grip on the sword and it levitated. She heard her brother, Soi Fon, and Byakuya behind her.

"Moriko! What are you doing?" Jushiro yelled.

The woman smiled. Her hand rested on the hilt and she brought it up and smacked the sword's hilt making it spin.

"Getsuro No Mure." Moriko breathed.

Smoke formed and when it cleared one could hear the heavy, strained breathing of a wolf. One Thousand wolves milled around Moriko and one that caught everyone's eye was the one restricted upon a chain. Patchy brown fur, skinnier than a rail, ribs that protruded far from its frame, hungry fiery sun gold eyes, a feral expression, and around it was millions of chains that all led up to Moriko's hand. She tugged hard on the chain and the massive wolf, which stood about to Soi Fon's shoulder, choked and was reeled back.

"Aird!" Moriko's voice rang out above the whimpers, whines and barks of the wolves. They all froze and sat down facing to her, heads bowed in respect. "Sit." The massive wolf snarled and pulled hard on the chains making Moriko's arm reel forward. "I said, Sit!"

Her hand was brought down to her side as the wolf eyed her maliciously and followed the order slowly.

"The one thousand, a truly beautiful sight, no?" Suki laughed. "Get her." Four golden cats leapt from beside their mistress and raced towards Moriko.

A light burst from below one of the cats and knocked it sideways. Tenshi appeared beside Moriko and growled. Kumo stood in front of the sitting pack of wolves and howled. A fourth of the wolves moved to intercept the cats. A horrendous growl drew Tenshi's gaze and he moved his head to the side. A shield was thrown up and the cat bounced off of the shield.

"Enough." Suki yelled. She was holding her arm tightly to her body and she called off her cats. "I will get that scroll."

"_If you say so."_ Moriko thought. She whistled and all the wolves turned and howled, returning back into sword form. Kumo, Tenshi, and Ayame remained out. Moriko looked up and saw Suki had vanished. She physically relaxed. A growl made her freeze.

"You haven't seen anything." Ohra's voice came from behind her. Pin pricks rested on her back and the tearing of cloth and skin made Kumo lunge out. The blonde alpha watched as her mistress collapsed to the ground blood forming from her back.

"Run, little kitty, run." Kumo barked. She tackled Ohra to the ground and dodged the cat's blade like claws. Ohra wiggled free and bolted away. Kumo tossed her head and moved back to Moriko.

"Moriko!" A voice called frantically. Jushiro knelt beside his sister and looked into her eyes. Soi Fon and Byakuya weren't far behind and watched Ayame heal Moriko's wounds.

"I can't heal these, not easily." Ayame muttered lifting her head. "We need Captain Unohana."

"No. No, we don't." Moriko hissed.

"Yes, we do." Ayame argued. Moriko narrowed her eyes at the little wolf. "Stop being so stubborn. Our spiritual pressure will be gone before I can heal all of these wounds."

"Fine." Moriko mumbled.

"Kumo, let's go." Ayame said. The blonde wolf stood and shook her fur out. Gently, Kumo scooped up Moriko onto her back the three headed to the Squad Four Barracks. Jushiro and the others followed close behind. Moriko held onto Kumo's scruff and coughed. When they reached the Squad Four Barracks Captain Unohana was already outside waiting.

"That's not in the least bit creepy." Tenshi muttered.

"Hello, Captain Moriko." Unohana greeted looking down at the woman with a kind smile upon her young face. "Let me help you." Unohana helped Moriko stand and she looked the female captain over.

"She was attacked by-." Tenshi started but was cut off by Unohana finishing his sentence.

"Suki. I felt her. I didn't think you could be injured this badly by a few kittens." Unohana smiled. Moriko sighed deeply.

"If you call jaguars 'kittens'." Moriko growled.

"I'll take care of her. You three have nothing to worry about. I'll send out a hell butterfly to alert you when she is alright." Unohana stated. The three nodded flash stepped off.

Captain Unohana took care of Moriko's wounds and dressed them, however, Moriko was told not to move. So as a result, Moriko was forced to stay in the Squad Four Barracks. Unohana had the Hell Butterfly wait with the order to the three captains. She wanted to make sure that the wounds wouldn't reopen. Moriko was also deprived of any energy because of the use of her Bankai. Her spiritual pressure had been down lately because of her stress.

Moriko sat against the wall after she had awoken from her medicine induced sleep. Her head throbbed and she noticed Tenshi in the corner.

"How long have I been under?" Moriko asked groggily.

"About a couple of days. Ayame told me that wounds inflicted upon a person by a Dawn Cat become infected; so you're not to move from this room for about a week maybe less give or take." Tenshi informed her. Moriko growled, frustrated. "I know that's not the news you wanted to hear."

"It's not, thank you." Moriko said sarcastically. Tenshi watched the window. Rain poured outside and the clouds above were clouded by the dark black sheet of rain clouds. "Is Unohana sending the Hell Butterfly?"

"To my knowledge, yes." Tenshi replied sitting beside his mistress's bed and putting his head on her bed so she could scratch his ears. She reached around his soft, plush ears and began rubbing. He tipped his head on the side she was rubbing. "Little more to the left." Moriko scratched more to the left. "Too much."

"Make up your mind." Moriko said. She reached around the other ear and began scratching both. Tenshi's eyes shut in contentment. "Happy, now?"

"Very." Tenshi muttered. A knock came a Moriko stopped scratching his ears; much to Tenshi's dismay. Unohana appeared in the doorway with Kumo and Ayame.

"Hello, Moriko," Unohana greeted with a gentle smile. "I see you're awake. Are you feeling any better?"

"I can't exactly feel my legs." Moriko answered.

"That's the pain killers I gave you. Ayame has spoken to me about you staying here and I agree that you should stay, at least, for a couple more days. Just to make sure that the infection is removed from both your legs and arm." Unohana instructed.

"Not what I wanted to hear, but I agree with you both. I've been scratched by a Dawn Cat and it got very infected from what I remember." Moriko admitted draping her hair over her left shoulder, the shoulder that had gotten attacked by the hollow. It was luckily hidden by a simple white kimono that Unohana had given her.

"I've sent out three Hell Butterflies to Captain Ukitake, Captain Soi Fon, and Captain Kuchiki. I have no idea how fast they'll get here, but I hope their presence will make you feel better." Unohana said. She watched Moriko turn to the darkened sky. "May I inquire to what happened?"

"My sister, Suki, has been hunting me ever since I left the realm from where I trained with her. She came after a scroll containing old information and as a result I had release my Bankai to fend off her cats. She's strong, but not strong enough to overpower me. She cheated and used her cat, Ohra, last second. Ohra has claws sharper than most Zanpakuto, and can slit someone's neck quickly and quietly. I can't risk that." Moriko told Unohana, who listened and was shocked about what she said about Ohra.

"I've met your sister. I never understood how she could be related to someone like you or your brother. She's poison. That cat of hers is no better either." Unohana said folding up some bandages. A knock came. "I bet you that's them."

"Thank you, Captain Unohana." Moriko thanked. Unohana smiled again, the sweet gentle smiles that she typically gives most of her subordinates.

"It's my job, dear. But, you're welcome." Unohana answered as she left the room. Moriko saw the looks of tiredness upon Ayame's face and Tenshi's.

"You guys can go and rest for now." Moriko assured them. The three bowed their heads and dissipated into white smoke. A knock made her jump a bit. "Come in."

"Moriko?" A voice whispered. She caught sight a flash of white hair. Into her room came her brother. He looked paler than he normally did and his eyes lacked their happy glint.

"Hello, Jushiro." Moriko answered. He walked over to her bedside and looked into her green eyes.

"Thank the heavens, you're alright." He whispered. Jushiro hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. When he released her eyes were slightly beginning to well up. "No need to cry."

"I'm sorry I scared you." She muttered. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and left her to sit beside her bed in a chair.

"It's alright you two." Jushiro called. The door creaked open and Soi Fon's head poked in and her face physically brightened up. She darted into the room and Byakuya followed.

"You're alright! We were all worried." Soi Fon blurted. It was very unlike Soi Fon to have a random emotional outburst, unless you a certain black cat with golden eyes. Moriko smiled at her friend's happiness.

"Calm down, Soi Fon. I've been fine for the past few days. I was just unconscious." Moriko told her. Soi Fon blinked and rolled her eyes. "I won't be able to move for a while or use my left arm for a few days, but then I'll be fine."

"Alright. You'd better be better in a few days then." Soi Fon warned. A smile was still beaming upon her face, though.

"Alright, alright." Moriko laughed. She hadn't noticed Byakuya leaning the side of the doorway watching Soi Fon and herself. His gaze however, hadn't moved away from her. She heard commotion outside of her room and looked at the door quizzically.

"Captain Kyoraku! You can't go in there! There was no order for you to come down here!" A nurse screamed.

"I don't care! My Moriko's hurt and I need to see if she's alright!" Shunsui's voice could be hard over the entire crowd of swarming voices.

"Shunsui," Jushiro sighed closing his eyes. "I'll go stop him before he hurts someone."

"No! Captain, stop!" A nurse cried. Jushiro got up and left the room and closed the door behind him.

"And I thought your brother was protective." Soi Fon mumbled.

"It's a tossup, really." Moriko admitted nervously.

"Oh hi Jushiro!" Shunsui's voice became happy in a split second. Moriko laughed a bit and heard the door open. Jushiro was dragging Shunsui by his kimono and haori into the room.

"Shunsui, what are you doing?" Moriko said. "Getting into trouble, I see."

"Nuh-Uh. I was coming to see you, but the nurses stopped me." Shunsui stated looking in the direction of the door.

"There's a reason for that." Moriko mumbled. She put her hand to her head and felt a stabbing pain in her head.

"Moriko, what's wrong?" Soi Fon asked.

"Nothing, just a headache." Moriko lied. A familiar cold feeling upon her hand drew her attention. Tenshi. "Fix this."

"_I'll need to knock you out to do so."_ Tenshi thought to her. Moriko nodded to him and he put his paws up on her shoulder and placed his freezing nose to the back of her neck at the base of her neck knocking her unconscious.

"Tenshi!" Soi Fon yelled. Tenshi removed his nose and looked at the woman.

"Milady had a bad headache. This is how I fix it. You have a better plan, tell me later." Tenshi snapped as he turned in a circle before lying down with his tail covering his eyes.

"I'll stay with her." Jushiro stated. "You all can go." Shunsui looked at his friend. "You too, Shunsui."

"Fine." Shunsui mumbled as he left with the other three. Jushiro sat beside his sister and stroked her hair gently with his fingers.

"Thank you, Tenshi." Jushiro said. The grey wolf's tail flicked up and wagged a bit. "I'm trusting you saw it as well?"

"Yes, I most certainly did." Tenshi answered through the fluff of his tail.

"Does she-." Jushiro started, but a clap of thunder drew his gaze upward.

"She does. More than I think he realizes." The wolf replied. "Let her rest. You can come see her tomorrow. You look horrible is the illness getting to you?"

"Yes, sadly. It's calmed down considerably from this morning. Shunsui has been there for me though. Luckily, he knows what to do." Jushiro admitted. His sister's breathing was faint. Unohana stepped into the room.

"Hello, Captain Ukitake." The female captain greeted. She saw Moriko. "Another one?"

"Yes, it was bad enough to where she couldn't hide it." Tenshi reported never lifting his head.

"Ah, I'll need to look into that. She's been getting them for a while. Ayame has been treating them though. Bless her soul." Unohana said to herself. "Captain Ukitake, are you staying with her?"

"Yes, I am." Jushiro answered. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all. I actually think it's a splendid idea." Unohana agreed. "I'll have Isane bring in something in a bit."

"Thank goodness." Jushiro sighed. Tenshi laughed a bit.

"You fear a woman like her? She's so sweet and kind." Tenshi said.

"You try and survive her smile then." Jushiro replied. Tenshi blinked. "You've never seen it?"

"No, I don't believe I have."

"Do something to fluster her and then you'll see why she's feared." Jushiro watched the outside for a moment. "I haven't seen it rain this horribly in a long time. I hope it stops shortly."

"It will, all rain stops in time. Take this time to rest. You need it, Jushiro."

"Thank you, Tenshi." The wolf curled his tail around his eyes again and listening to the pitter pat of the rain overhead. All in good time would the rain stop, someday, everything bad would stop. Everyone worked for the greater good in the end, whether it is bad or good. It is the greater good that everyone works toward.

* * *

**A/N: Its that day of the week again my little readers! Super Update Wednesday. First off, I am still on the hunt for a Beta, so if you'd like to beta my story. Send me a PM. **

**Secondly, the language Moriko uses is Irish Gaelic, so if any of you are of Irish origin and know that language please correct my typing. I'd like to know something, out of everyone of my OC's that you have seen, who is your favorite and why? **

**Until Next Time, and please Review. **

****Translation Key:

(J) Getsuro No Mure: Pack of Moon Wolves

(I) Aird: Attention


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Moriko sat up that morning and swung her legs over the side of the bed trying not to hit Tenshi. She'd finally awakened after three days of being unconscious again. Unohana had put her to sleep because of a massive migraine. Her gaze was drawn to a single red rose that was on her bedside table. Gingerly, she picked it up and wondered where it had come from.

"He has come every day to see you. He wonders about you." Tenshi stated opening his forest green eyes.

"Byakuya?" Moriko whispered.

"Yes. Not even your brother has been here every day like he has." Tenshi told her. He rose his head up and yawned, his pink tongue curling as he opened his mouth to the fullest.

"Did he ever tell you?" Moriko asked still holding the rose in her hand.

"No, I went elsewhere when he came. Something about him was off. I've never felt so much sorrow before. I'm glad you're awake finally." Tenshi said hanging his head. Moriko reached over and patted his head affectionately. She observed her legs carefully. The bandages were no longer adorning them and little silvery scars in the form of jagged lines marred her legs.

"I'll never be the same." Moriko muttered. Tenshi shook his head.

"No, it gives you character, and reminds you to never underestimate her again." The wolf commented soothingly. "Your arm however, is almost done healing. Ayame will heal it again today and then tomorrow we can go back to the squad."

"Thank God." Moriko mumbled twirling her hair. Her arm was still wrapped tightly in bandages and it still stung a bit. She noticed a new white kimono for her on the dresser and she picked it up and she began to change. She folded up the previous kimono and placed it where the other had been. A knock came at the door.

"Come in." Moriko called. Unohana appeared with her lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, at her side.

"Good morning. I see you surfaced after that little snag." Unohana said. Moriko nodded to the captain. "You're legs are all healed, so let me check your arm." Isane ran over and began to slowly unravel the bandages. Beneath the bandages were little cuts becoming scars, however some hadn't become scars yet and they stung a bit.

"Ayame was a great help when it came to healing these." Isane mumbled. The lieutenant removed the bandages and replaced them with fresh ones.

"_I'll have Ayame heal them tonight."_ Moriko thought. She thanked Isane and Unohana and the two left. Tenshi watched the outside world for a second. The Soul Society began to come alive after the massive rain storm that lasted for a couple days passed on. Moriko let herself go into her inner world and Tenshi followed after her closing their eyes to see into the world.

* * *

Moriko's inner world has been washed over by the incoming rains of winter that would, in turn, become snow and ice. Tenshi appeared beside his mistress and took her hand in his. His grey hair was draped over his left shoulder and the two continued down the hill to see Kira. Kira, Tenshi's mate, had retired her place as the main Iyashina wolf in the pack. This gave her a younger appearance and let her have more free time. Tenshi had stated that Kira looked like she did now, hundreds of years ago.

A medium, pure white wolf was lounging beneath an oak tree. Her white fur was slightly less bright and her bright eyes were shut tight. Her ears twitched when she heard Tenshi.

"Hello, husband." Kira said. Tenshi flinched when he heard 'husband'. "I knew you were gone… Why didn't you tell me?"

"Kira. I was protecting the mistress." Tenshi said nervously. Kira's eyes snapped open.

"You and I need to talk later." Kira growled. She laid her head back down and curled up into a tight ball. Tenshi led Moriko away from Kira and near Sentoki's cave. Kumo was lying in front of it with a black wolf pup cradled between her forelegs.

"Hello, Kumo." Moriko greeted. The black pup's eyes opened groggily and Moriko noticed he had bright, golden eyes like the sun. "Who's this?" The woman knelt in front of the little pup and he yawned.

"His name is Kuro. He is my son." Kumo stated. A growl emanated from Sentoki's cave. The pup stood on its wobbly legs and pranced over to Moriko letting her rub his little head. Soft plush fur stuck up in odd directions and he had one ear that was slightly cock-eyed. One stood straight up, the other was bent over. "Kuro, no." The little pup hung from Moriko's kimono playfully. He released his grip and lay back in the cradle of his mother's forelegs.

"How's everything with _Him_?" Moriko inquired.

Kumo sighed. "He's calmed down since you released your Bankai. We're going to have to train him more and more." The blonde alpha hung her head and Kuro licked his mother's face happily.

"Once I'm able to use my other arm then we'll start. You haven't seen Ayame have you?" Moriko asked. Kumo motioned to Kira's old medicine cave. Tenshi transformed into his wolf form and stalked into the cave, cautiously. The iridescent blue pool at the basin made different hues of blue dance upon the steely grey walls of the cave. Ayame sat at the base of the pool setting her irises down in the pool's cool waters.

Ayame was watching the irises somberly; different colored flowers floated in the pools depths. She sighed and turned back to her herbs pushing them with her nose.

"Ayame," Tenshi started. Ayame turned her green eyes to her father, who was perched at the top of the cave's mouth. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, father. I am. Just exhausted; mother was teaching me up late last night." Ayame replied stretching.

"Ah, I see. Milady will require your skills later to heal the last bit of her arm. If you don't mind." Tenshi said. Ayame nodded and waited until her father left the cave mouth. He saw Moriko up in a tree and he barked for her to come down. "We need to wake up. Someone is here."

"Alright." Moriko replied closing her eyes and she was back in reality. Her arm stung and she held it close to her body. She couldn't find Tenshi anywhere in the room. He must've stayed. Knocking on the door made her jump out of her skin a bit.

* * *

"C-Come in." She called, trying to steel herself after the slight panic attack that happened to her. The door swung open to reveal Byakuya standing there; grey eyes ever so slightly shocked by seeing her upright and awake. "Byakuya?"

He stepped into the room and closed the door quietly. "Hello, Moriko. I see you're awake." He said. Byakuya sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her. "You can move?"

"My legs, yes. Not my arm though." Moriko admitted sadly, holding her bandaged arm. She glanced at the rose on her bedside table. "You…Left this for me?" She motioned to the rose lying on the table.

"I did. Is there something wrong with it?" Byakuya asked. Moriko smiled shaking her head.

"No, I was surprised by it that's all. I've been asleep for some time and it wasn't there before." Moriko laughed a bit. "I was just curious."

"Oh. I came in here yesterday and your wolf was sleeping beside you. He's quite protective of you, growling at me when I came in." Byakuya told her. She silently ground her teeth. "What is his name?"

"Tenshi. His name is Tenshi. He's my advisor." Moriko notated quietly, keeping her anger in check.

"Angel? That's what you named him?" He inquired.

"Yes, someone to guard me."

"How long ago did you name him?"

"About a month after I learned my Zanpakuto's name. Tenshi let me name him." She folded her hands in her lap and looked down. He watched her and placed one of his hands over hers. She jumped ever so slightly at his touch.

"You seem worried about something." Byakuya said. Moriko glanced up at him and then back down. "Moriko."

"I worry for what is about to happen. Something doesn't seem right." Moriko answered. She turned her hand over and grasped his tightly. He brought up her chin with his index finger gently.

"I see no point in worrying about something like that." He stated. In the back of his mind he could feel Senbonzakura jumping up and down telling him to do what has been plaguing him for so long.

"You're right." Moriko muttered. "You always have been." She smiled a bit and then it faded. Her smiles never lasted anymore they always vanished faster than Byakuya would've liked.

"I don't believe I have." Byakuya said catching Moriko off guard. "I'm not always right. You've been right about most things." He looked into her eyes and saw them brighten just a bit. Her dark forest green eyes became a shade lighter.

"I suppose." Moriko smiled. She tilted her head to the side and noticed how close they were to each other. She didn't care. She didn't feel the need to jump away from him anymore. Long had she loved him. It was something that had returned after returning home. She noticed the way he looked at her sometimes, and it made sense. All of it made sense now.

Moriko mind began to swirl with other thoughts and she spaced out for a second only to feel Byakuya kissing her. A light, soft kiss on her lips that made her body jump. She returned the kiss happily and when he released her he held onto her waist.

Moriko smiled. "Byakuya…"

"I have come to terms with my inner demons. I never want to lose you again. Never again will I lose you, Moriko." Byakuya said. She kissed him again and hugged him.

"I'm happy then. Happy that I have you back, but just slightly different." Moriko whispered.

"_About time, milady." _Kumo's voice echoed to her. Moriko smiled. _"It is good to see you happy again." _

"_I'm glad too, Kumo." _Moriko thought back. She smiled at Byakuya and then felt a familiar spiritual pressure.

"Renji," Moriko said. "He's looking for you."

"He must've noticed me missing. I suppose he would look here first." Byakuya muttered. "Do you wish for me to come and see you again?"

"If you want. I know my brother will be here the minute he hears that I'm up and about again." Moriko told him. The two could hear nurses outside yelling and screaming at Renji. "You better hurry before he comes in here."

"I'll come see you then. Don't overexert yourself." Byakuya said kissing her forehead before leaving. She smiled to herself after he left and a pair of green eyes appeared in the corner of the room.

"Tenshi, you sly dog." Moriko laughed.

"I agree it is a good thing to see you happy, milady. I was waiting for him to do that." Tenshi said with a grin upon his wolf features.

"Yeah, same here. Hey, could you do something for me?" Moriko inquired. Tenshi's ears perked up. "Go find Shuhei and bring him here; if he isn't busy."

"He's a busy bee that one. I'll have to interject in his daily schedule. Any idea where he is?" Tenshi asked.

"Should be doing paperwork, or he's working on the monthly newsletter." Moriko told the wolf. The wolf rolled his eyes at his mistress's ability to know where her lieutenant was at every waking minute.

"Alright, then." Tenshi replied opening the door and heading out to the Squad Nine Barracks. Moriko held her arm and called Ayame's name.

No answer. She called for Ayame a second time. _Then_ she came. The little wolf appeared in the doorway and shut the door behind her when she came in.

"You wish for me to fix your arm up?" Ayame asked putting her front feet on the bed. Moriko nodded. "Alright then." Ayame's cold nose pressed lightly against Moriko's arm sending electrical shocks up her arm that stung and made her shut her eyes. She could feel the skin knitting itself back together at a quickened rate and them becoming permanent scars upon her skin.

"Done?" Moriko asked. Ayame shook her head and unraveled the bandages to let Moriko see. Ayame was also fixing up the scars that would've marred her skin. "Why?"

"I have enough strength to fix scars now." Ayame said.

"You rested?" Moriko asked; the little wolf nodded a bit and pulled her head back. "Done?"

"Now I am." Ayame stated triumphantly. Moriko smiled and rubbed the wolf's head softly. "Anything else?"

"No. I think I'm fine for now; unless I get hurt again." Moriko laughed. Ayame shook her head and disappeared back into Tsuki no Okami. Moriko rubbed her sides a bit, and thought of Byakuya. "I should've known… Knowing him, he hides it so well now. I guess I was an idiot to not notice it."

"You were never an idiot." Tenshi's voice soothed as he opened the door. Moriko rolled her eyes. "Your thoughts are ours, milady. You can't hide them."

"Your point?" The woman grumbled.

"My point is that it takes a practiced eye to see what he had for you. You've never loved anyone, so how could you have known?" Tenshi told her.

"Tenshi don't lecture me." Moriko mumbled irritated.

"I'm not trying to sound like I am, am I?" The wolf said. Moriko pulled on his ear playfully and he covered his nose with his paws. "Don't do that."

"You were lecturing me." Moriko repeated in a know it all tone.

"Captain?" A tired voice said from behind the door.

"Come in, Shuhei." The woman answered. The door swung open to reveal her lieutenant, tired and looked run down. "Are you alright?"

"Tired…Mostly tired." Shuhei replied closing the door. Moriko watched him with careful eyes. He sat beside her bed and looked down at her. "How're you? Feeling better?"

"I am. I'm more worried about you. I've never seen you this ragged, before." She said with a gentle voice. "What got out of hand?"

"Megumi and Etsuo are fixing up the barracks from Ohra's little tantrum and I've been running the training and keeping the other squad members outta trouble." Shuhei vented. "You guessed it too. We got Squad Eleven right after Squad Seven. I'm pretty sure that isn't fair by any means, but it gives Squad Eleven something to do."

"You couldn't keep a hold of Kenpachi, huh?" Moriko laughed.

"Nope, not one bit. I had to jump in at one point. Got a couple fractures in my ribs. Nothing major though." Shuhei put a hand to his side and winced. "I guess I got mercy from Yachiru."

"That's kinda what she's for sometimes."

"Please tell me you're coming back?"

"Tomorrow I come back."

He exhaled and hung his head. "Thank God…."

Moriko laughed and covered her face to refrain from laughing out of control.

"Are you laughing?" Shuhei inquired.

"Yes." Moriko answered coughing from laughing so much. "Sorry."

"No, it's rather funny to see you laugh. It's actually a good thing." The lieutenant said with a smile. Moriko cleared her throat from the coughing spell that she just had and then looked over at Shuhei.

"I had you come here because I wondered if you could keep an eye a scroll that's in my office." Moriko started. "I need to you to take it and hide it somewhere."

"Why me?" Shuhei asked.

"I don't want to have _this_ happen again." She stated gesturing to her legs and arm.

"Where is the scroll then?" He inquired.

"In a drawer, third down on the right. It's in a black scroll holder." He nodded and stood, but she caught his wrist. "Don't open it, and don't give it to anyone, except myself."

"Yes, captain." She released his wrist and he left her in her room and stress began to grip her heart. She ran her fingers mindlessly throughout her hair to calm her down. Shuhei's devotion hadn't wavered ever since he met her. Though at times she thought he questioned her logic and, sometimes he'd correct her.

"_Tenshi?" _Moriko thought.

"_Yes?" _Tenshi replied tiredly.

"_It's happening again." _She told him.

"_I felt it. Just relax; Suki won't find it with Shuhei." _

"_I hope not. I-I don't think I could take this again. Being caged like an injured bird." _

"_It's not in your nature. You're a fighter. You always have been, in your heart." _

"_Tenshi…." _

"_Hm?" _

"_Thanks buddy." _

She felt a smile crease his wolf features. _"You're most welcome, milady." _ He retreated into her subconscious once more and she sighed.

"I guess I'll always have you, Tenshi." She whispered to herself.

Ever so slowly the sun melted away to sunset and began to paint the sky with colors of magenta and burnt orange. Tenshi had come out of her sword upon her request and fallen asleep as his mistress rubbed his ears gently. She hummed a song in her head and felt herself start to lull asleep too. Tenshi's voice interrupted her thoughts and song.

"He's coming. I can feel him." Tenshi muttered sleepily. She sat up and put her forehead against the cool window glass. "You all right?"

"Yes, fine. I'm just…" Moriko drawled shutting her eyes. Knocking on the door made her mind finally wake up. "Come in."

Byakuya opened the door and came in. She smiled when she saw him and whispered at Tenshi to get his head off of the bed. The wolf, rolling his eyes, removed his head and sat in the corner. Byakuya nodded to Tenshi, who in return, nodded back.

"Hello, Moriko." Byakuya said sitting beside her. He took her hand and she gave it a squeeze.

"Hello Byakuya." Moriko muttered. She felt Tenshi's green eyes looming over in the corner. "I see you came back."

"I told you that earlier, did I?" Byakuya replied. Moriko laughed nervously. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Little bit?" She laughed. Moriko looked down at their hands for a bit.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't want this to happen again. I don't want to have to bring out my Bankai just to fend Suki off. It leaves me like this, typically." Moriko told him. "I surely don't want to get hurt again. First it was shoulder then, it was my legs and arm."

"You're stressing out over something that won't happen again." Byakuya stated. Moriko's eyes snapped up to meet his. "You were trained to not hurt her; so you don't know all of her tricks. I remember your sister being able to outsmart even my grandfather once before."

"Oh yeah. When she made Ginrei furious." Moriko said thinking back. "What do you think we should do then?"

"I saw you have a feral wolf. Can you train him?"

Moriko blinked and pinched the space between her eyes. "Sentoki? I've tried, but I always get hurt or someone else does. Shuhei got hurt last time."

"So you've tried?"

"More than you can count I think." Moriko exhaled and put her forehead on his shoulder. "I hate this, you know."

"I bet you do. You'll be free tomorrow. I seem to remember that next week our squads train together." She smiled happily and laughed.

"That's better than Squad Eleven."

"Really?"

"Well, at least I know you won't hurt my lieutenant for no reason."

"Kenpachi?"

"Yep, fractured a couple of Shuhei's ribs. He was here earlier today."

"Why would the big oaf do that?"

"I have no idea. I guessed it was for fun seeing it is Kenpachi, but you never know." Moriko fidgeted so she could rest her head on his shoulder easier. He stroked her hair and she felt suddenly calm. "I remember you doing this to me when we were teenagers; during that rainstorm."

He blinked and remembered that night. The night before she was stolen from him and everyone she cared about. How could she have remembered that?

"You…Remember that?" Byakuya muttered.

"Yes. The night before I…Before Suki took me." Moriko replied pulling her head back so she could look into his eyes. "It wasn't your fault. It was hers, and solely hers."

"Moriko…" Byakuya started. She put a finger to his lips silencing him.

"Stop blaming yourself. None of this was your fault ever. I know you've been blaming yourself for Suki stealing me, but it wasn't. I can see it in your eyes." She caressed the side of his face and kissed his cheek. "No more. I'd rather not have you blaming yourself for something that didn't concern you. Please, let it go."

"I will. That I promise you." Byakuya answered. He kissed her and she hesitated a bit at first, but kissed him back. Moriko laced her arm around his neck and felt his arms snake around her waist. When the two broke apart Moriko put her forehead against his.

She smiled and said. "Good." In the corner of her eye she saw the night sky drifting in from the East. "No Moon. Clouds are hiding it."

"How do you know?" Byakuya asked.

"My power draws from the moon's position to the Earth. If it's shrouded then I wield half of the power I normally have. It's a drawback to having such a strong Zanpakuto like Tsuki No Okami." Moriko told him.

He noticed her how tired she looked. A grey ring shadowed her beautiful green eyes and she began to fall back in his grip around her waist. "Moriko?"

"Yes?" She replied looking right at him.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Byakuya asked tucking a piece of her stray hair behind her ear. She shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"I've been dozing off every so often. My body feels like it's slowing down." She said.

"How long do you sleep typically?"

"A few hours a best. Something has been waking me up horrified. I can't tell what, but it's enough to where I won't sleep."

He thought this through for a few moments. "Would you want me to stay here with you?"

"No, Byakuya you don't have to do that. I'll be fine. Tenshi will stay with me. He always has."

"Moriko…. There's your problem. You're spiritual pressure has no time to collect itself back into a manifestation form. That's why you can't sleep."

Moriko sighed and twirled a piece of her hair. He was right… Again. She nodded to him and glanced over her Zanpakuto. It was rattling, violently.

"Do you see that?" She asked gesturing at her Zanpakuto. Byakuya turned his gaze to the rattling Zanpakuto. Moriko stood and walked over to it placing her hand on the hilt. "What's wrong?"

"Senbonzakura has done that a time or two. However, he typically stops after a while." Byakuya stated. Moriko took her Zanpakuto in her hands and dropped it as soon as her other hand clasped the hilt.

"It hurt me. Tenshi?" Moriko said looking over to the corner where Tenshi had been. He was gone. "Odd."

"Has that ever happened before?" Byakuya inquired looking between Moriko and her Zanpakuto. She shook her head.

"No, it's never acted this way before." Moriko muttered. Using her foot she nudged her Zanpakuto back into its corner. She put a hand to her head. Vertigo claimed her a bit and she collapsed against the wall. Byakuya stood and helped her balance herself. Her face was pale and her green eyes became slightly lifeless.

"Moriko?" Byakuya whispered. She was unresponsive to him; locking her eyes on the floor. He could only watch her body come back into full swing again. Her face regained its lost color and her green eyes recovered their life. She looked up at him with a look of worry. "What was that about?"

"I-I don't know." She answered slowly, straightening herself back up. "I just…Blacked out for a few minutes. Sorry, I worried you."

"I'm guessing that's never occurred before too?" He asked watching her sit on her bed. She shook her head and put her head against the window glass. "You should get some sleep. If that comes back any time soon. I want you to tell me."

"I will. I've never had that happen before." Moriko replied removing her head from the glass and looking at him. "I'm glad you'll stay here with me."

Byakuya looked over at her and nodded. He watched the outside for the longest time. Moriko had been correct when she said that the night was going to be clouded over. Every so often the moon's light would break through the cloud's defense and would blast him with a little bit of light. It was surprisingly quiet for Squad Four's Barracks that night.

"_She's seems to be asleep."_ He thought to himself. _"At least for now." _His eyes wandered over to Tsuki No Okami and it was lying on its side, peacefully. Byakuya felt his body relax and go to sleep. Shutting his eyes he drifted off to sleep.

Moriko fidgeted in her sleep and began to twitch. A dream had been haunting her steps every so often. Her body began to shiver and she let out a whimper. Her cries became louder and it eventually woke up Byakuya, who watched her intently for a few minutes and noticed she was crying in her sleep. He stood and walked over to her bed and sat beside her.

"Moriko?" He whispered shaking her. She moved away from him and huddled in the corner between the wall and him. "Moriko..." Her green eyes opened at they were stained red from crying.

Moriko sat up; rubbing her eyes from the tears and looked over at him. She was shaking violently and he put his arm around her to comfort her.

"What did you see?" He whispered. She shook her head. "Moriko, tell me."

"No." She whimpered.

"No one can hurt you, you're fine. Please, tell me what you saw." He asked. Tears began to well in her eyes again and he saw the visible fear in her eyes.

"I saw wolves… Forced to kill one another…" She muttered.

"It won't happen. Go back to sleep." He soothed running his fingers through her hair. Moriko placed her head over his heart and began to lull back to sleep. He laid back against the head board of the bed and wrapped an arm around her waist as she laid on him.

Byakuya remembered her being afraid of even small bugs being squished when they were children. However, he knew that to her, wolves were her family and to see them ripping each other against their will was like one watching families kill each other. She must've been frightened by much more than that however, he didn't seem to find the need to press her. Byakuya closed his eyes and fell asleep after having thought through this several times. What truly upset him was that she wouldn't tell him anything.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone. I will state this now... I am such a cliche in this chapter its not even funny, and i'm sorry. Also, we've hit about 2,000 hits on this story. Beautiful, keep it up! I am going to be busy these next few weeks, so no Super Update Wednesday until January 2, 2013 on the Wednesday. Put it in your calendar/cellphone/ whatever you have for a day planner. If you want a bit of break from this story, I will start posting up either my Kurohitsuji or Warcraft story up, so keep you eyes peeled. **

**Until January 2, 2013, everybody! Have a Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and may you have many adventures! **

P.S: I am STILL on the hunt for a beta, so if any of you want to beta this story. Pretty please, send me a PM.


	14. Author's Note

**Hey guys, it's me and I'm not necessarily back… At least not with this story. My computer hard drive dumped the other day and took this story with it, thus this story is discontinued. I was, sadly, planning on it because it wasn't getting great reception in the fandom and I burnt myself out on it. So, my deepest apologies if you were enjoying this story and were looking forward to more on the way. **

**The story was over 300 pages, and I can't retype it a sane amount of time without it looking butchered or have massive plot holes. The story would be difficult to keep up with and I wouldn't be able to keep up with it with my current schedule. **

**So once again, I am very sorry. **

**On a lighter note, I have started a Hobbit/LOTR fanfic for those who have seen the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and like it. It's called A Marchwarden's Daughter and it's by your truly. **

**I hope you guys understand and please don't be angry with me.**

**I will see you again, my friends. **

**~Princess-of-Hounds**


End file.
